A New Breed
by PeanutButterChocolate
Summary: IMAN-Prey Crossover. The Agency is on a manhunt, and things get a little complicated.
1. Stalked

  


A New Breed 

Authors: IWOMAN and ALLI 

Spoilers: They should be in here, but we won't go   
surfing to find them. 

This is a crossover fic, I'm sure you can   
guess, but we'll tell you on the next part.   
*evil grin* ;) 

Disclaimers: We own nothing... "Darien, stop pointing   
that gun at Arnaud!" As we were saying, we own   
nothing.. Just our own imagination. 

Rating: PG-13 for violence 

Special thanks to the readers... We hope you enjoy   
this fic... :0) 

~*~ 

Emerging from the shadows, Lynch watched his prey,   
ready and hungry for the kill.   
His target wasn't looking too good. Apparently the   
doctor made a miscalculation on the formula, which had placed   
their whole project in jeopardy. Lynch melted back   
into the shadows, fighting back the urge to lunge at   
the unsuspecting man. 

"You will die, but not yet. Not yet." 

~*~ 

The day was bright and sunny, but it didn't matter to   
him anymore. He stared at the floor mourning what he   
had lost. 

"Man, I hate this," his voice echoed, filled with   
regret. 

"Okay sir, your haircut is all finished," the barber   
announced obviously pleased with his handiwork. "That   
will be ten dollars, please." 

He remained starring at the floor deep in thought, "If   
only she hadn't made that last remark about how unruly   
my hair was..." 

"Excuse me sir?" 

"Nothing. Thanks." 

He pulled out his wallet and paid the man continuing   
to mumble to himself as he walked out onto   
the street. His mind now focusing on the case at   
hand. As he approached his van, he felt a sharp sting   
in his back. 

"Ow, what the...." his voice trailed off as he fell to   
the ground. A face came into view. A man was smiling   
at him. 

"Ah, it's so easy to catch a 'Fawkes'," Arnaud said   
smugly. 

Before he could protest, he faded into the   
darkness. 

~*~ 

Two days later... 

Bobby raced over to Fawkes' apartment. He tried   
calling Fawkes for over an hour with no luck. `He's   
always late for work, that's normal.' Bobby thought to   
himself. But when he learned that Arnaud was back in   
the area, he feared "Dr' Demento" may have made a   
move. 

Standing outside Darien's apartment door, Bobby picked   
up his cell phone and hit redial. 

"Come on kid, pick up the phone. I leave you alone for   
one freakin' weekend, and look what happens." The   
phone continued to ring, yet there was no answer. 

Bobby found Darien's car in the parking lot before he   
came up. He couldn't help but think the worse about   
his partner. "Okay, so what, he grabbed him at his   
apartment?" Banging on the door. "Open up Fawkes,   
it's Bobby." 

There was no answer at the door. Beginning to worry,   
Bobby pulled at the door handle but found it safely   
locked. 

`Okay, maybe he's just late. I still   
have to check it out though.' Bobby reasoned with   
himself. 

Bobby used his key that Darien had given him for   
emergencies; saying that he was a little tired of   
fixing the door lock every time there was a crisis. 

Bobby opened the apartment door and walked in.   
Finding it in its usual state of disarray, except the   
bed looked like it had not been slept in the night   
before. 

Worried, Bobby looked over to the bathroom door,   
finding it cracked, but the light not on; Bobby pushed   
the door open and gasped. There was Darien in the   
bathtub, fully clothed and unconscious. 

TBC 

*************   


"Hey, you got chocolate in my peanut butter.   
No, you got peanut butter on my chocolate." :) 


	2. Missing

See first part for disclaimers and stuff. :) 

Ummm.. This isn't a ROPE chapter, this is just fun,   
well, maybe you might need some ROPE...Well, now that   
we think about it, yes, you need some ROPE!!! *Evil   
laughs*   


Chapter Two: 

~*~ 

Running over to his partner, Bobby began to panic as   
he checked Darien's pulse. "Fawkes, Fawkes, can you   
hear me?" After finding a steady heartbeat, Bobby   
checked him for wounds but found none in sight.   
Touching Darien's right arm, Bobby jumps back as   
Darien stirs. 

"Aaaaa!! What the...what...Hobbes? What are you doing   
here?" 

"I thought Arnaud grabbed you. What happened to you?" 

"I had a headache." 

"QSM?" 

"No, MGD." 

Hobbes rolled his eyes as he helped his partner out of   
the bathtub and onto the couch. "No wonder you didn't   
hear me calling or banging on the door. You should try   
Budweiser next time, maybe you will just end up wasted   
on the couch or maybe even the floor. 'Bud' hangovers   
tend to be a little less painful. Miller Genuine Draft   
always kicks my a..." 

"Hey, what did you say about Arnaud?" 

"Oh...there was a tip from Hobbesnet that Arnaud is   
out to get you." 

"Yeah so? When is Arnie not out to get me?" 

"Well...When I couldn't contact you, I thought   
that..." 

"...swiss miss muther got me. Hmm...well he doesn't   
have me, and I haven't heard from him either." 

"No?" 

"Nada." 

"Zilch, huh." 

"Nothing." 

"Yeah, well I'm going to make sure he doesn't,   
partner. Now hurry up and get dressed, we gotta see   
the `Fish'. 

~*~ 

"So, what are we coming in for?" Darien asked Bobby as   
they walked through the Agency's halls. 

"Something about a serial killer running around in San   
Diego and they want help catching him." Bobby replied   
in a harsh tone. 

"What's wrong with you, man?" 

"I got a bad feeling about this case. There is   
something wrong here and I can feel it, my friend."   
Bobby snarled, as he walked into the Officials office   
without knocking. 

Darien and Bobby both stopped in their tracks as they   
found themselves thrown into a middle of a fight   
between the Official and two strangers that seemed to   
be the people looking for help. "What is going on   
here?" Darien yelled out. 

The two strangers turned and looked at Darien.   
Surprise filled their faces as they took in his   
appearance. "What are you doing here, Ed? Where have   
you been?!" Sloan yelled. 

~*~ 

Ed Tate awoke to a splitting headache. Where was he?   
How did he get here? Then Ed realized what had   
happened. Someone had grabbed him as he was leaving a   
barber shop. But, this man had called him Fawkes...   
When he was in the car, the man continued to talk   
about a man named Fawkes. Trying several times to make   
the man understand that he wasn't this Fawkes person,   
Ed's kidnapper had become upset and injected something   
into his blood stream. Now, he was here, tied to a   
medical bed. What was going to happen to him next? Ed   
looked up as the door to his room opened. He didn't   
need to wait long to find the answer to that question. 

~*~   
  
TBC   


************** 

Peanut Butter and Chocolate   
"Hey, you got peanut butter on my chocolate. No, you got chocolate   
in my peanut butter." 


	3. Double Whammie

So sorry for the delay, and sorry for the funny format.  I've been having issues with uploading this file.

Well….Here ya go…Preymates, grab your favorite monkee or Dominant, and you Imaniacs, grab some oatmeal cookies...oh..and of course...a nice strong rope. *evil grin* *****  
  
  
A New Breed 3/?  
  
Disclaimers and so fourth can and will be found in chapter one. We hope you enjoy this chapter and a  
special thanks to all that have read and reviewed up to now. Thank you!  
  


  
Chapter Three:  
  
"Who are you?" Ed Tate asked as the man walked through the room.  
  
"Aw, Fawkes. Are you trying to play the amnesia game with me? You should know me better then that by now."  
  
"Who is Fawkes?" Ed asked in confusion. Why was he here? Did Lewis hire this man to play with his mind?  
Would he ever get out of here? What was this guy planning on doing with him?  
  
"Okay Darien. No more tricks. I want the gland back and I won't take no for an answer." Arnaud said, as he  
walked around the table to stand in front of Ed with a scalpel in hand.  
  
"Gland? What gland would that be? Would that be the pituitary gland, the hypothalamus, the thyroid, the  
sweat gland, maybe even the..."  
  
"Shut up! Don't play games with me, Fawkes. I don't have time for this. And since when did you know about  
the names for the glands?  
  
"What kind of dominant are you, anyway?" Ed asked in frustration.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Arnaud asked in curiosity.  
  


  
~*~  
  
  


"Ed, who?" Darien asked in confusion as Sloan walked up to Darien with pure concern in her eyes.  
  
"Stop it, Ed. You didn't get hit in the head, did you?" Sloan asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about lady. But this is my partner, Darien Fawkes. Not this Ed  
person." Bobby replied, stepping in front of Darien and Sloan.  
  
"What kind of joke is this? And what did you do to your hair?" Tom asked in frustration.   
  
The Official finally stood up and cleared his throat loud enough that everyone turned and looked at him.  
"Enough of this!"  
  
The four people, once at each others throats, now stood there in shock. "This is my agent, Darien  
Fawkes. Not your man, Ed Tate. I called them in to assist Agent Daniel's. Yes, there are similar  
resemblance's..."  
  
"Similar isn't the right word." Sloan said, in argument. "They should be twins."  
Sloan continued to stare at Darien until she was quickly jolted back to reality.  
  
"Eberts!" The Official yelled at the top of his lungs. 

  
"Yes sir," Eberts walked in with an armful of files and reported. "Operation: Twin Peaks, the files here  
show..."  
  
"Shut up, Eberts!" The Official barked.  
  
Eberts immediately shut up and handed out the files to the confused group.  
  
Everyone started reviewing the documents and sat down at the meeting table. The Official began again,   
"Alright...Hobbes, Fawkes, this is Dr. Sloan Parker, a bioanthropologist, and Agent Tom Daniels from the  
FBI. They are assisting the bureau with the search for Randall Lynch, a convicted serial killer. Dr.  
Walter Atwood, Dr. Parker's associate, informed the Agency last week that they would enlist our help.  
Their colleague, Dr. Ed Tate, was driving down in his van...."  
  
"Hmmm.... I like him already."  
  
"Hobbes!"  
  
"Excuse me, sir."   
  
"He was driving down from Los Angeles to meet Dr. Parker and Agent Daniel's here when he was apparently  
mistaken for Agent Fawkes....."  
  
"Poor guy..." Hobbes said under his breath. Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
"and was kidnapped by Arnaud De Fohn."  
  
"Aw crap." Darien ran his hand through his hair.  "Well, how the..what....he can't totally look like me?  
I mean, come on." Darien got up from his chair and started pacing.  
  
Tom Daniels' just stared intently at the man who would be Ed Tate with curiosity. 'Who was this man?  
Could he be.....' Tom's thoughts lingered. 'Could he be a dominant twin, like my so-called brother?' Sloan  
watched Darien's every move.  
  
"It's uncanny." Sloan slowly stood up and walked over to Darien and placed her hand on his face. "You look  
so much like him. Well, their hair is a little different. His hair is long, but it's not in that..ah...style."  
  
Hobbes rolled his eyes, and smiled at the thought that came to mind. 'Since when did that kid have a  
so-called hair style.'  
  
She started to walk around him, reminiscent of when Allianora saw him for the first time. Darien shifted  
his feet, he started to feel a little uncomfortable.  The fact that this woman believed him to be her  
partner, Ed Tate, meant that there was going to be a different problem here. What he disliked the most  
though was this Daniels character. He could feel that mans eyes on him at every moment and Darien could feel  
the chills run up and down his spine. This man was far from normal.  
  
Sloan stood in front of Darien and placed her hand on his face again. "There's something different about the  
eyes. Ed's eyes are more....innocent."  
  
"Hobbes..."  
  
"Was I going to say anything?" Hobbes shrugged and  
looked around innocently.  
  
"...but you were thinking you were going to say something." Darien replied.  
  
"Yeah, well... who sounds paranoid now, my friend."  
  
`I do.' Darien thought. Innocent huh? Sure, why wouldn't this Ed guy have more innocent eyes then  
Darien? Had he seen his brother killed? Had he held him in his arms as he took his last breath? And what  
of Allianora? He held her too. He was falling in love with her, if not already there and she died in his  
arms. And what of all the crimes he had committed? What of all the dramas he had been pulled through? No,  
Ed Tate would never have eyes like Darien.  
  
Sloan just looked at the two agents, unsure what to think. She stepped back and stood next to Tom. Her  
eyes never left Darien. She knew that he had lived and still lived a hard life. Maybe she could coax some of  
his life out of him before she had to head back home.  
  
The Official, trying to finish his briefing, began to speak again, "Agent Monroe and Detective Ray  
Peterson..."  
  
"Who?" Darien and Hobbes said in unison.  
  
"Detective Peterson is with the LAPD and works closely with Agent Daniel's and Dr. Parker's group on special  
assignments and he also..."  
  
"EBERTS!!!!"  
  
"Shutting up, sir."   
  
The Official walked over to Agent Daniel's and Dr. Parker and reassured them of the safe return of their  
missing colleague.  
  
Darien turned and whispered to Hobbes, "What's so special about a university lab that has both LAPD and  
the FBI hanging around?"   
  
"Maybe the university has a special lab rat that needs a keeper?"  
  
"Or maybe that FBI dude has paranoid delusions."  
  
"Hey, no need to get personal there."  
  
"You started it."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Gentlemen!" Darien and Hobbes both looked at the Official. You will be assisting Agent Daniel's with the search for Randall Lynch. Eberts began handing out more documents.  
  
"Operation: Titanic. Not only will you assist with Randall Lynch you will also be protecting Jared  
Stark..."  
  
"Stark!!!!!" Darien and Hobbes looked at Eberts in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. It is believed that Randall Lynch has orders to kill him."  
  
TBC  
  
  
=====  
'"Hey, you got peanut butter on my chocolate!"  
"No, you got chocolate in my peanut butter!"  
  
Sarah and Allianora  
  
********  
  
"You will be assimilated..."  
  
"Assimliate this..."  
  
LithiumBorg and InvisoBorg


	4. Gland Daddy

A New Breed 

LithiumBorg & InvisoBorg aka Da Chocolate with Da Peanut Butter

IMAN/Prey Crossover 

Chapter 4

Darien's face turned red, "What is this, the year to be kind to your enemies? First Arnaud sends me a gift basket asking for help and now this? I'm supposed to protect the man who killed Allianora and tried to kill me?"

"That is your assignment, Fawkes and you will take it." The Official grunted out his command to his tall agent.

Darien looked at the Official then turned to look at Dr. Parker and Agent Daniels, "This guy, Lynch…he's pretty dangerous huh?" Dr. Parker and Agent Daniels merely nodded their heads. 

"Uh-huh" Darien nodded his head along with them. He paused then turned his attention back to the Official, "So, what you're telling me is that this guy Lynch is more dangerous than Stark and it's in our best interest to protect Stark. Sort of like the lesser of two evils thing?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The Official sat back in his chair.

Darien ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh, "I don't frickin' believe this. I assume he knows?"

"Yes, he's expecting you and Agent Hobbes." Eberts stood there feeling the tension in the room building.

"Alright, alright…" Darien grabbed his jacket and turned to Dr. Parker and Agent Daniels, "Well, lets go."

"Wait a minute," the Official interjected, "Dr. Parker, please see the Keeper...."

"The Keeper?"

"Dr. Claire Keeply, our resident scientist and physician. According to your reports, Randall Lynch has unique DNA...."

"Great, another circus freak..."

Sloan glared at Darien, "Another circus  freak? You refer to Dominants as freaks?" Sloan began to feel anger. Tom would not be insulted, but Sloan could not help but feel a little offended.

Hobbes looked at Sloan, "Dominants?"

"Fawkes! Hobbes!"

Both Darien and Bobby looked at the Official, "Sorry sir." 

The Official walked over to Sloan, "Dr. Keeply would need to know as much information as possible about your research, Lynch, and Dr. Tate's work."

"But sir..."

"Dr. Parker, you are needed here. It is critical that we know what we are up against. Agent Daniels and my boys can take care of themselves."

Sloan was disappointed and worried about Ed. Sometimes Ed went with her out into the field, but mostly he stayed behind in the lab doing his research while she was out investigating with Tom. She hated having her hands tied knowing that Ed was missing and possible in danger.

"Eberts..."

"Yes sir..." Eberts joined the Official at his side.

"Escort Dr. Parker to the lab."

"Yes sir. This way, Dr. Parker." Before she followed Eberts, she turned to the Official, "Please find Ed."

"We will, Ms. Parker." 

She then turned to Darien and absent mindedly put her hand on his shoulder. 
    
    Tom's eyes were glued to Sloan's hand resting on Agent Fawkes'
    
    shoulder. The way she touched him was all too familiar. 

"Be careful, E..." realizing what she was about to say she quickly removed her hand and followed Eberts out the door.
    
    Ed had told Tom at one time that his interest in Sloan was nothing more than friendship, was Ed telling the truth? What was Sloan's interest in Ed? Sloan had nearly called Agent Fawkes *Ed* and the look in her eyes showed more than a general concern. He would have to keep his eye on this Fawkes character he 
    
    thought to himself as he watched Sloan walk away.
    
    Darien looked down at his shoulder where Sloan's hand had so gently
    
    and lovingly touched his shoulder. She almost called him *Ed* so he 
    
    just passed it off as mistaken identity and didn't think anything of it. 
    
    Hobbes on the other had a different take on the situation. 
    
    Hobbes lightly punched Darien on the shoulder, "Hey...huh...got
    
    something going with the lady doc, huh partner? She's got her eye on 
    
    you, my friend."
    
    "Hobbes, she almost called me *Ed*. Obviously she was thinking about
    
    her friend." Darien put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the
    
    door.

Agent Daniels followed the two agents out the door. The Official sat motionless as the door closed, concern spread across his face, "This is going to be a long mission, if Fawkes doesn't kill Stark first."
    
    *********************************************************************************
    
    Arnaud grew more impatient with *Darien*, "Hmm....you don't have your
    
    so-called witty remarks.  Maybe you grew tired of them as I did."  Arnaud
    
    circled *Darien* keeping the scalpel in view twirling it so the light would refract off of it shinning in *Darien's* face. Arnaud studied him like it was the first time he ever laid eyes on him.  
    
    Ed followed Arnaud's eyes, wondering what could he possibly say to convince this person he is not this *Darien* person.  Arnaud stopped behind the table and rested the scalpel on Ed's throat.
    
    "What's this?"
    
    "Ah...wha…what's what?" Ed swallowed deeply feeling the coldness of the blade on his throat.
    
    "This..."  Arnaud hit the edge of the blade against Ed's puka shell necklace making a clicking sound.  "I know your taste in clothes has been sub-par, but even for you this necklace is a little....ah…what's the word...tacky.   Ah....maybe your 'Keeper' placed a tracking device in it."
    
    Arnaud cut off the necklace, leaving a small cut on Ed's neck.  Ed grimaced at the small nick the scalpel made as a trickle of blood ran down his neck. Arnaud quickly examined the shells.  "Hmm…nothing. Well, I guess you just wanted to push the fashion envelope a little far this time."
    
    Ed had always considered himself to be a calm reasonable sort of guy, but this guy was pushing even his limits. Ed's blood began to boil and an irritated look spread across his face.
    
    Arnaud continued in his thoughts walking around the table to face *Darien*, it seemed as though he wanted to prolong this 'game'.  
    
    "One thing that does strike me as odd," Arnaud cocked his head to the side and held up the glistening scalpel so *Darien* would see it. "Where did you get that blue van? It's so, how should I say, vieille mode, old fashion, even for you Fawkes.   The agency of yours must have run out of money completely for using that Volkswagen, but of course how nostalgic of them."
    
    With a perplexed _expression on his face, Ed asked, "What kind of Dominant are you?"
    
    Arnaud looked pleased, "Dominant?  Hmm....I've been called many things but 'Dominant', I do like the sound of that."

Arnaud's response confused Ed even more. His abductor wasn't a Dominant. This man wants this "Darien" person's glands? What for...why would someone be kidnapped over glands? 

Ed flinched as the door to the lab opened. Two assistants wheeled over some medical equipment; an x-ray machine and another item…a receptacle of some sort. A mayo tray was brought over and a worried look flashed across Ed's face as he recognized the contents...extraction instruments. Similar to those he would use on his animals when conducting experiments or doing an autopsy. 

'What's so important about glands? Think Ed...think. You have to make him believe you.' 

"Fawkes..." 

'What could warrant all of this...why…'

"Fawkes…"

'Why…'

Arnaud's hand grabbed a handful of *Darien's* hair and roughly turned him around to face him. "Fawkes, it is time to assume the position."

Ed didn't like the sound of that. He remained quite, not wanting to upset this madman any further. Arnaud motioned to his assistants and they came over to the rotating table. Ed was roughly turned over onto his stomach.  Sweat broke out on his body as a feeling of dread coursed through him. What made this even worse was he couldn't see what they were doing. His head was held firm in what resembled a baseball catcher's mask. There were hands on the back of his neck and then the feeling of cold steel on his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he suddenly knew what was happening...someone was cutting his shirt from the collar down. He was going to be operated on and there was nothing he could do. He felt a sting in his arm as a needle was inserted into his vein. 

"Sir, the anesthesia should take affect in three minutes."

Ed began to feel groggy and his whole world started to spin. 'I'm going to die…I can't believe it…I should have told Sloan that I lo…' Ed's thoughts were interrupted by Arnaud. 

Arnaud prepared another shot, this one filled with red liquid. "Now, before I can go in and remove that wonderful little gland your brother put in..."

Ed tried to fight off the effects of the drug, "My brother? I don't have a brother..." Before Ed could say anymore, the drug took affect and he drifted off into a cold slumber.

"Whatever....I need to see just how much the gland integrated with your cerebral cortex. Au revoir, Fawkes." Arnaud began to inject *Darien* with the dye when he stopped. He couldn't find the scar.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? (What is this?) ...It can't be. Bring me the digital x-ray machine." Arnaud proceeded to inject the dye into *Darien's* head. He watched as the dye made its way through the various veins and headed towards where the gland should be.

Everyone gasped as they looked through the machine....there was no quicksilver gland. Arnaud stared at the screen in disbelief and motioned to one of the assistants, "Secure him in a room, and then wake him up."  Arnaud watched as Ed was flipped back over on his back.  He peered into the face of what he thought was his arch enemy, now he wasn't sure who he was looking at. 

 "I want to know who this is."

****************************************************************************************

Tom rode with Hobbes and Darien in the beat up tan van through the city streets and out into the country. Tom was troubled by the way Sloan had looked at Agent Fawkes, but that wasn't the only thing that troubled him about the man that looked liked Ed. There was something about him that was different, something that set him a part from the other humans and he didn't know what it was.

Tom sat in the back to talk to Sloan on the cell phone, "What are you thinking about?" Sloan knew the tone of voice that Tom had when ever he was in deep thought. She didn't share in the empathic abilities of the dominants so she found herself always having to question Tom.

Tom half smiled, "I'm just not sure it's a good idea to bring in more people on this, Sloan. What if something happens and they find out?"

"Tom, they are the only ones who know about this Stark person and the one who took Ed. I don't see any other way. We need their help."

"Okay, I'll call you as soon as I can," Tom hung up the phone. He sat deep in thought wondering if it was too dangerous bringing more people into this, but there was nothing that could be done about it now.

Sloan was right of course, but Tom didn't like involving more people especially another federal agency, even if it is Fish and Game.

Later on in the evening, they arrived at the Chrysalis safe house unbeknownst to them they had company. Randall Lynch had followed Stark to the safe house and was waiting for instructions from Lewis when he spotted the tan van and dark car. He knew who was in the van and one of the occupants in intrigued him the most. *Ed Tate* had come for the ride. Sloan was valuable too of course, but *Ed* had come up with the serum to change the dominants into humans. Lewis viewed Ed as more of a threat to their existence than Sloan. Lynch could get two birds with one stone, Stark and *Ed*.

Tom knew that Lynch was close by and he was sure that Lynch knew it too. He quietly made his way through the bush when a hand reached out and pulled him down. Tom's head hit a rock and he was immediately knocked out. Lynch glared at the unconscious Tom and chuckled. With Tom out of the way, his job would be easy.

One by one, Lynch took care of the Chrysalis security and made his way to the safe house. He knew exactly were *Ed* and Stark were. Lynch cut the power to the house and all the lights went out.

Inside Hobbes and Darien stood up, Hobbes took out his gun and so did Stark. Darien eyed Stark cautiously, "Just don't shoot me in the back, okay Stark?"

"Some protection your agency provided."

"Well, I sure don't see any of your men in here now do I?" Darien said sarcastically.

"Will you two keep it down, where is Agent Daniels?" Hobbes waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Darien let the quicksilver cover his eyes and at that moment is when he saw a figure run across the room towards them, "Aw crap!!!"

Darien was knocked to the floor as Lynch lunged for Hobbes. The gun was knocked from Hobbes' hand and it fell to the floor. Darien scrambled to grab it but it was kicked out of his way. Hobbes was thrown onto a coffee table and Darien went for Lynch.

Lynch grabbed Darien and for a moment hesitated before saying, "Well, Ed Tate, we meet again."

"Who?" Darien felt himself being lifted off the floor then thrown over the couch.

Lynch walked towards Stark who fired his gun and hitting Lynch in the arm. Lynch laughed and picked up a leg that had broken off the coffee table. He hurled the piece of wood at Stark knocking the gun out of his hand. Hobbes regained himself and went for Lynch.

Lynch saw him coming and elbowed Hobbes in the face, knocking him out. Before Stark could pick up his gun he was knocked out with a blow to his head. Darien staggered to his feet, his eyes still quicksilvered and he froze. There was something about Lynch that he saw that he didn't notice before with all the commotion, nothing that he'd ever seen before. Lynch appeared different to Darien in the monochrome vision, "What are you?"

Lynch didn't even answer; he punched Darien in the stomach then punched him in the face knocking Darien out cold. With great strength that the dominants had, Lynch single handedly took out everyone at the safe house. He flung Stark across his shoulder and grabbed Darien by his feet and dragged him out to the car. Lynch tied them both up and placed Stark in the trunk and *Ed* in the back seat. After he threw a tarp over *Ed* to keep him covered up, Lynch drove away with his prey.

TBC


	5. Confusion

A New Breed  
  
Authors: Da PeanutButter (I_Woman) and Da Chocolate (Alli)  
  
LithiumBorg (MiamiMomma) and InvisoBorg (Alli)  
  
Fic: Crossover IMAN/Prey  
  
Disclaimers: We do own nobody, we don't get paid nothin', so don't  
  
sue, because we ain't got nothin'.  
  
Thanks for the feedback...no rope needed on this part...I don't  
  
think. *evil grin*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Lynch pulled up to the abandoned warehouse Lewis was outside to greet  
  
him. The car stopped and Lynch got out, smiling down at the occupant  
  
in the back seat.  
  
"Well, Lynch, how did it go?" Lewis had become very pleased with  
  
Lynch and trusted him greatly.  
  
"Better than expected, no trouble at all..." Lynch popped the trunk  
  
and there was Stark still out cold. Lewis' eyes glazed over with  
  
excitement, he finally had Jared Stark the man who would be the  
  
Dominant's mortal enemy.  
  
"Very good, Lynch." Lewis was about to pick up Stark when Lynch  
  
interrupted him.  
  
"I have a present for you, just picked up something you might like  
  
to play with." Lynch smiled as he opened up the back door and pulled  
  
the covering away.  
  
Lewis was in shock, the last person he expected to see was Ed Tate,  
  
"Where did he come from?"  
  
"He was at Stark's. They might be working together," Lynch glared  
  
down at *Ed*.  
  
Lewis bent down and grabbed at Darien's hair and pulled just enough  
  
to elicit a groan from *Ed*. He smiled, "I wonder what Tate and Stark  
  
were working on? It'll be fun to find out."  
  
Lynch's face lit up at the thought of what they were going to do to  
  
these two men. He helped Lewis get *Ed* out of the car and placed  
  
*Ed* over Lewis' shoulder. Lynch carried Stark inside. For now they  
  
would be kept in separate rooms, isolation is the best way to break  
  
down the weak human mind.  
  
As Lewis carried *Ed* he sensed something different about this one  
  
but he couldn't figure it out, maybe it was just because he was  
  
smarter than the average person. The smart ones were the ones they  
  
feared the most.  
  
  
  
Darien and Stark were tied to chairs and blindfolded. When they  
  
awoke, they had no idea where the other one was. Stark was angry with  
  
Darien for not protecting him properly. Darien was upset at Stark for  
  
having to protect him in the first place and getting him into this  
  
mess.  
  
The door to Darien's room opened making a *swoosh* sound as it  
  
closed. He heard footsteps walking around him, "Hey, hi there,  
  
uhmm...what do you want with me? You got Stark so I was thinking that  
  
maybe you can let me go."  
  
"I don't think so, Dr. Tate." Lewis breathed into Darien's ear.  
  
"Dr. who?" Darien let out a small chuckle, "That was good...did you  
  
get it...Dr. Who."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games. That's the problem with you  
  
humans...always wanting to play games."  
  
Lewis' breath was hot on Darien's face. He gave a slight tug on his  
  
restraints, "Yeah, well, with the way I'm tied up here. I'd have to  
  
wonder what kind of games you're in the mood for; you know what I'm  
  
saying."  
  
"Do you always talk this much?"  
  
Darien nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I do you know...talk a lot...I'm  
  
actually proud of myself, you know. Yeah, I'm such a kidder."  
  
Lewis grabbed Darien's throat and squeezed just enough to make it  
  
difficult for him to breathe, "Shut up! Or I'll squeeze the life out  
  
of you."  
  
Darien nodded and when Lewis let him go he gasped for air. "That's a  
  
good man. Now, I know about Stark and his plans for genetically  
  
altering the human race. But what I'm trying to figure out is how you  
  
are involved? How are you helping Stark?"  
  
"What? Me, help Stark?" a small chuckle escaped the childlike grin  
  
Darien had on his face, "No, I was sent to protect him. I don't  
  
exactly have a good relationship with Stark."  
  
"Protecting someone that disgusts you?" said Lewis as he ran his hand  
  
through Darien's hair. "How noble of you," this was more of a  
  
statement than a question from Lewis.  
  
Darien jerked his head, "Hey, leave the hair alone. Besides, me  
  
protecting Stark has nothing to do with nobility you know what I'm  
  
saying, it's my job. Well, at least it was."  
  
Lewis grabbed a handful of Darien's hair and pulled his head  
  
back, "Why would a scientist like yourself be sent to protect Stark?  
  
What game are you playing with me Dr. Tate?"  
  
Darien's eyes watered, it felt like a ton of hair was being pulled  
  
from their roots, "I'm not playing any games...I'm not..." A warning  
  
signal went off in Darien's mind, 'If I tell him I'm not Tate then  
  
he'll kill me for sure, but who's to say that he won't kill Tate. No,  
  
he would have done that already, he wants a game then I'll give him  
  
one.'  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
*******  
  
Da PeanutButter and Da Chocolate  
  
LithiumBorg and InvisoBorg 


	6. Tate's Fate

A New Breed Chapter 6  
  
Authors: Da Peanut Butter (I_Woman) and Da Chocolate (Alli)  
  
LithiumBorg (Miami_Momma) and InvisoBorg (Alli)  
  
Please see disclaimers in part 1  
  
Rated PG-13 because Alli felt the need for one very teeny tiny curse  
  
word. :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Detective Peterson and Agent Alex Monroe were working on the Tate  
  
disappearance. "Tell me Detective Peterson, why are Drs. Tate and  
  
Parker working with you and the FBI?"  
  
"That is classified information Ms. Monroe; sometimes even I don't  
  
know what's going with them." Det. Peterson pulled out a picture of  
  
Ed Tate and showed it to Alex, "This is a picture of Dr. Ed Tate,  
  
take a good look, cause we need to find him."  
  
"Oh my God!! This is impossible!" Alex exclaimed as she gazed at the  
  
photo.  
  
"What, you've seen him?"  
  
"No.but he looks just like Darien Fawkes.oh my God.there's two of  
  
them!" Alex said.  
  
"Darien Fawkes?" Det. Peterson asked.  
  
"One of the agents I work with. The one that Tate was mistaken for,  
  
Fawkes was Arnaud's original target. I'm not in the habit of carrying  
  
pictures of my partners, especially Fawkes and Hobbes. But this is  
  
amazing; apart from the hair I would say they were twins."  
  
"What do you know about this Arnaud character?" Ray asked Alex as  
  
they walked up to a medical supply company that had a local warehouse.  
  
"Arnaud is a bio-terrorist and he killed Fawkes' brother. He's also  
  
after something that Darien has,"  
  
"I guess you're not going to tell me what that is?" Ray eyed Alex  
  
knowing that she won't tell him anything.  
  
"That's right, it's classified."  
  
"Okay, I've heard that before. Now will you tell me why we're  
  
standing in front of a medical supply warehouse?" Ray looked around  
  
to observe his surroundings.  
  
"Trust me on this Detective, this is where we should start," Alex  
  
walked inside the building.  
  
"I hate these government types," Ray followed Alex inside and stood  
  
by Alex at the counter.  
  
A clerk came out, "May I help you?"  
  
Both Alex and Ray flashed their badges, "I have a few questions I  
  
need to ask you."  
  
"Okay.go ahead." The clerk was a bit nervous.  
  
"I want to know if there have been any rush orders and deliveries of  
  
surgical equipment in the last few days." Alex glared at the young  
  
man as his eyes went from her to the tall and heavy set Detective.  
  
"I could check the computer.any specific items?" The clerk asked as  
  
he quickly typed on the keyboard.  
  
"Well, yes.let me see, a rotating table, a drill to remove parts of  
  
the skull." Alex continued her list unaware of the stare she was  
  
getting from Ray.  
  
Ray couldn't believe what he was hearing, a rotating table and a  
  
drill. He listened as the agent slowly was getting the information  
  
they needed to find Ed.  
  
"Okay, yes.here it is. Most of those items were ordered and delivered  
  
to this location. Here is the address." The clerk handed the paper to  
  
Alex and was happy when the two of them left.  
  
"Okay, suppose you tell me what all that was about?" Ray stopped Alex.  
  
"Detective Peterson, we need to find Ed before it's too late," Alex  
  
opened the car door and got in.  
  
Ray mumbled to himself, "This whole thing just gets stranger by the  
  
day." Ray started the car and drove to where Arnaud had Ed. "You  
  
think that Arnaud is going to operate on Ed?"  
  
"Yes, I do and I suggest you hurry." Alex gave Ray directions on how  
  
to get to where Ed was and they hoped they weren't too late.  
  
Alex and Ray raced to Arnaud's hideout. Alex looked at her  
  
watch, "We should be there in 20 minutes."  
  
"Now this `da Phone' person..." Since Ray is a detective, he's not  
  
about to let this drop. He wanted every detail and he was determined  
  
to test his skills and break this agent.  
  
"...it's de Fohn..." Alex said while she checked her weapon.  
  
"...whatever...he's after Agent Fawkes for what, information?  
  
Revenge?" Ray studied Alex's expression for any hint of  
  
acknowledgement to his questioning.  
  
"You can say that," Alex looked at the directions and told Ray to  
  
make a right at the next light.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Both." Ray shot Alex a puzzled look. Alex continued, "Let's just  
  
say that if de Fohn tries to extract this `information', it would  
  
kill Fawkes or Dr. Tate in this case." The tone in Alex's voice told  
  
Ray that she was very serious.  
  
"What did Fawkes do to de Fohn?"  
  
"Actually, it's what de Fohn did to Fawkes. Darien has  
  
the `information' that Arnaud wants and Arnaud will kill him to get  
  
it. Both want revenge on the other and of course, Fawkes always does  
  
what he does best.being a smart a...."  
  
Ray gave Alex a concerned look, "He must be a valuable agent."  
  
Alex mumbled, "Yeah, the `Seventeen Million Dollar Man'."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, I said we have seventeen miles to go. Back up is on the way"  
  
  
  
*******************************8  
  
Ed felt cold and drowsy from the effects of the anesthesia that were  
  
slowly wearing off. He slowly opened his eyes and became aware that  
  
he was now in a different room. No surgical equipment, no  
  
assistants, nothing. He was lying on his stomach with his face to  
  
the floor. Ed slowly turned over and sat up which caused his head to  
  
throb fiercely. Hands quickly went up to his head to try and stop the  
  
throbbing pain. His face grimaced from the pain he tried to stop by  
  
applying pressure to his head.  
  
The pain was quickly joined by nausea. Ed felt his stomach suddenly  
  
do flips and his entire body broke out in a cold sweat. "Oh.crap." Ed  
  
bent over and vomited all the contents of his stomach and then some.  
  
He rested up against the wall and tried to fight back the nausea.  
  
`Where is that crazy...' Ed suddenly remembered the surgical  
  
instruments and swiftly checked the back of his neck for a bandage.  
  
He let out a big sigh of relief when he found none.  
  
Ed focused his attention on his surroundings, "Great, another  
  
cell." There were no windows and when Ed looked up, he squinted his  
  
eyes from the bright light coming from a small skylight in the center  
  
of the room. He gingerly stood, walked over to the door and tried  
  
opening it, "Locked of course, well, just had to try it anyway. He  
  
jumped when he heard a voice outside the door.  
  
"He's awake, get Arnaud." One of the guards briskly walked off.  
  
Arnaud appeared a few minutes later.  
  
"Open the door."  
  
Ed backed away from the door as soon as he heard the commotion. "No  
  
screen to hide behind this time." The door opened. Arnaud walked in  
  
followed by two rather large men. `I guess Biology 101 is over,' Ed  
  
thought to himself.  
  
Arnaud walked towards Ed and he was about to take a step back when  
  
Arnaud grabbed his right wrist. Arnaud turned it up to view the  
  
palmar surface of his lower arm.  
  
"What happened?" Arnaud look intently at the unmarked wrist.  
  
"What do you mean..." Ed asked wondering why his wrist was so  
  
important.  
  
"Where did you get this scar," Arnaud pointed to the ragged scar  
  
line.  
  
"I was surfing...." Ed tried to jerk his hand away, but the two large  
  
men came forward and he stopped.  
  
"Surfing...." Arnaud rolls his eyes.  
  
"...off the coast of Maui when I hit a coral reef. I tried to brace  
  
myself with my hands, but they slipped, and..." Ed eyed the three men  
  
with uncertainty. How was he going to prove this?  
  
"....it caused a circular scar conveniently in the same spot as your  
  
orobros tattoo," Arnaud let go of Ed's wrist.  
  
Ed studied his scar and traced the scar line with his thumb, "My  
  
what?" Ed thought to himself, 'Where have I heard that name before?'  
  
"Well, I should say 'Fawkes'' tattoo. You see Mr...Tate is it?"  
  
"Ah...yes..." At this moment, Ed was content with this crazed man  
  
calling him Mr. Tate. There were times when Ed didn't let people know  
  
that he was a doctor, and being kidnapped was now on his list of when  
  
to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"There seems to be a case of mistaken identity," Arnaud walked away  
  
from Ed and stood just behind the two large men.  
  
'I'm dead,' Ed thought to himself as he eyed his captor and the two  
  
men with concern. He knew what was coming next, 'You're not the one we  
  
want. So, thank you for playing, and by the way, bang.' He needed to  
  
think of something and fast  
  
Arnaud stepped from behind the two men and started to pace, "I  
  
thought you were my very good friend, Mr. Darien Fawkes. You bare a  
  
striking resemblance to him. You see, he has in his possession a very  
  
unique item..."  
  
"...a gland..." Ed answered quickly. Maybe he could talk his way out  
  
of this.  
  
Arnaud stopped pacing, turned and smiled at Ed, "Yes...a gland, and it  
  
belongs to me."  
  
"This gland, it must be synthetic. There is no evidence of a  
  
successful bio gland transplant in recorded medical research." Ed  
  
hoped that this would spark some kind of communication and then maybe  
  
he could find the distraction he needed to make his move.  
  
Arnaud's face lit up, "You are a scientist?"  
  
Ed felt that it wouldn't hurt to answer in his present situation. In  
  
fact, it just might help him, "Yes."  
  
A wide grin spread across Arnaud's face, "Splendid." With that,  
  
Arnaud turned on his heels and left the room with the two goons steps  
  
in behind him.  
  
Ed was left standing in the middle of his cell holding his  
  
wrist, "What the hell?"  
  
TBC 


	7. Shared Knowledge

Sorry for the delay...I had a "brain patoot". :)  
  
A New Breed  
  
Authors: I_Woman aka Da Peanut Butter, Miami_Momma aka LithiumBorg,  
  
and Alli aka Da Chocolate/InvisoBorg  
  
IMAN-Prey Crossover  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers  
  
You may need a little rope for this one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Claire and Sloan hit it off wonderfully. Sloan filled Claire in on  
  
her and Dr. Tate's 1.6 differential research. Claire was fascinated  
  
by these findings and was very impressed with Ed's virus formula.  
  
"This is amazing," Claire said as she continued to pour herself over  
  
the documents. She then came across some puzzling information on the  
  
Spanish Flu virus and the Alaska research. "Dr. Parker, how could  
  
the Dominants revive this virus? It's noted that they used samples  
  
from exhumed bodies. How is that possible?"  
  
There was no answer. Claire looked up from her stack of research  
  
papers strewn across her desk. Sloan was staring at the toy spider  
  
Claire had on her bookshelf.  
  
"Dr. Parker...Dr. Parker..."  
  
Sloan continued to stare at the toy. For some reason it triggered  
  
memories of Ed. Claire stood up and walked over to her, she placed  
  
her hand on Sloan's shoulder, "Sloan?"  
  
Sloan turned to Claire, her eyes full of tears.  
  
Claire looked at her, understanding her concern for her  
  
friend, ".....he'll be alright. They'll find him."  
  
Sloan gave Claire a weak smile, "He loves spiders."  
  
Claire smiled back, "Oh my, not Darien, he hates them."  
  
"I still cannot believe how much your agent looks like Ed. They truly  
  
could be twins, well, except for the hair, and his eyes."  
  
"Oh yes, Darien's hair is in a perpetual state of 'bed-head'. I can  
  
always tell what kind of mood he's in by the way his hair looks. But  
  
Darien's eyes are different? Does Dr. Tate have different colored  
  
eyes?"  
  
"No, they're brown, just like Agent Fawkes, but Ed's eyes are so  
  
innocent, and your agent seems...hhm....I don't know. Well, Ed is  
  
like a big kid..."  
  
"Hmmm...so is Darien.  
  
"...he is so naïve when it comes to government-owned experiments."  
  
Claire's thoughts turned immediately to Kevin and the QS project.  
  
Sloan continued.  
  
"...he is so dedicated to his research that he seems oblivious to how  
  
vital it is to us, and how much of a threat it is to others. He also  
  
trusts and respects our superior... "  
  
"...and that's where the likeness ends. I'll tell you about Agent  
  
Fawkes later, right now, I want you to take a look at this."  
  
Sloan's eyes widened, "oh no.."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Tom was able to get the power back on and walked into the house.  
  
Chrysalis agents were moaning as they started to wake up. He knew  
  
where the Agents and Stark were and he rushed to help them. Hobbes  
  
was just coming around, "Daniels, what happened?"  
  
"Lynch was here. He killed some people and knocked the others out.  
  
How are you doing?" Tom was genuinely concerned for Hobbes well being.  
  
"I'll be okay."  
  
Tom looked around and saw the damage in the room, "Where are Stark  
  
and Agent Fawkes? Were they in a different room?"  
  
Tom's face reddened and he searched the house, but found no trace of  
  
Stark or Agent Fawkes. Hobbes stood up holding his head, "Anyone get  
  
the number of that truck?" Hobbes called out to his partner, "Fawkes,  
  
are you  
  
okay?"  
  
There was no answer, "Fawkes?"  
  
"I'm afraid he's gone." Tom answered in a tone that Hobbes didn't  
  
like.  
  
"What do you mean gone?" Hobbes said.  
  
"I mean that Lynch took Agent Fawkes and Stark." Tom nervously said.  
  
"Fawkes? Why Fawkes? Why would this Lynch mook want with Fawkes?"  
  
Hobbes said.  
  
Tom thought for a moment and then it hit him, "Lynch took Agent  
  
Fawkes because he thought he was Ed."  
  
"What??? Wait, you told us that Lynch was only after Stark. You  
  
didn't say anything that Fawkes might be in danger too because he  
  
looks your scientist friend." Hobbes was angry and he threw his arms  
  
up in disgust. "What will happen to Fawkes if Lynch finds out he's  
  
not the good doctor?"  
  
  
  
"Lynch will probably kill him. He has no regard for human life." Tom  
  
knew that their time was short.  
  
Hobbes studied Tom, "Alright, something doesn't smell right here, my  
  
friend. I'm going to ask you some questions and I want answers. My  
  
partner's life is at stake here and I need to know. Lynch can't be in  
  
this by himself, he's apart of something and you know what it is.  
  
Question one, what is he apart of? Question two, why are *whoever it  
  
is* afraid of Chrysalis? Question three, what is a medical  
  
researcher, a bio-anthropologist, an FBI agent and a detective from  
  
the LAPD involved in that gets my partner kidnapped?"  
  
Tom turned to Hobbes, "Agent Hobbes, I think we should go back to  
  
your Agency to talk."  
  
"No...I want to know now!" Hobbes barked.  
  
Tom told Hobbes nearly everything about the dominants, except for Tom  
  
being one.  
  
Hobbes looked oddly at him, "So, what you're telling me is that Tate  
  
developed a drug to make these super beings more like us and that he  
  
poses a threat to them and you felt it necessary not to tell us that  
  
my partner, whom I'm supposed to protect is now in the hands of these  
  
very mutants that want kill Tate but now may kill Fawkes because they  
  
think that he's the guy that almost changed their lifestyle...is that  
  
what you're telling me!?!"  
  
Tom looked at Hobbes in shock. Hobbes said all that in one breath.  
  
"Uhmm, that would be correct," Tom said.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's go rescue my  
  
partner."  
  
Hobbes was out the door.  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
Lynch came in the room and Lewis released Darien's hair. The two men  
  
whispered for a few minutes. Darien watched the two very  
  
carefully, `These are a pair of psychotic whackos and if I don't make  
  
my move soon, I'm a dead man. No time for games.' Darien allowed the  
  
cold silvery coating to freeze the ropes. With very little effort the  
  
ropes broke. Lynch and Lewis had turned their backs slightly to  
  
Darien and he made his move.  
  
The two men didn't notice Darien turning silver and then  
  
disappearing. Darien quietly walked towards them to listen to their  
  
conversation. That odd glow he saw when he first encountered Lynch  
  
was also around Lewis. Darien made a mental note to talk to Claire  
  
about this.  
  
"What? This isn't Tate? Unless Tate has a twin of course," Lewis  
  
paused and then continued, "What did Stark tell you exactly?"  
  
"I asked him what Tate's involvement was with him. He had no idea who  
  
I was talking about. I described Tate to him and he told me that that  
  
wasn't Tate, but a man named Darien Fawkes." Lynch waited for a  
  
response from Lewis. He knew that Stark wasn't lying; he would be  
  
able to sense that.  
  
The two men looked at each other. "We could run a scan to make sure,"  
  
Lewis said to Lynch. "Get it ready and I'll have a talk with...Mr.  
  
Fawkes...if that who he really is."  
  
Darien watched as Lynch only nodded and walked away, he thought to  
  
himself, 'Whoa... a scan...I better get out of here.' Darien moved  
  
quickly to the open door at the same time that Lewis noticed that he  
  
was gone.  
  
"Where is he???" Lewis yelled out to Lynch.  
  
"That's impossible, he was here." Lynch looked around the room  
  
frantically.  
  
Lewis looked around the room as well, "He's still here, find him! I  
  
want to know why he is so different." He watched as Lynch ran out of  
  
the room. Lewis picked up the broken pieces of the rope, they were  
  
still cold, "What kind of human are you? You would certainly be an  
  
interesting human to study."  
  
Darien ran down the hall, desperately trying to find a way out. He  
  
ran out into a large opening, "A warehouse? Okay, should be in a  
  
warehouse district. I can find a phone easy." He ran up to the metal  
  
staircase and he paused, 'Stark...ahh...forget him, save yourself,'  
  
he thought to himself as he took the first couple of steps. Darien  
  
stopped and turned around and looked in the direction of the old  
  
offices, "Ah, crap!" He went back up the steps to find Stark.  
  
"Okay Agent Daniel's, since you know Lewis and Lynch so well, where  
  
would they take my partner?" Hobbes asked as he drove away from the  
  
Chrysalis safe house.  
  
"Lewis likes mansions, that's where I found him the last time."  
  
"But...there's always a 'but', I know it when I hear it, my friend."  
  
"That's just it; he wouldn't risk that again, not with Stark in his  
  
possession. He still would want something big for training other  
  
dominants." Tom said.  
  
Lewis would have it for laboratory and training if necessary. Mainly  
  
for the laboratory because they are trying to find out about Stark's  
  
experiements and Ed's virus. Okay, could add that in there too.  
  
Hobbes was silent for a moment and then it hit him, "Big...like a  
  
warehouse?"  
  
Tom glanced over at Hobbes, "Yes, that's it...a warehouse. Do you  
  
know of any around?"  
  
"Bobby Hobbes knows, my friend. There's a warehouse district that had  
  
caught on fire a couple weeks ago. Nearly burned the whole place  
  
down...perfect for a temporary hiding place," Hobbes turned the van  
  
around, "Hand on, Fawkes, the cavalry's comin'."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sloan was shocked to find genetic coding research in the Chrysalis  
  
documents.  
  
"We thought the Dominants were our biggest threat. I can't believe  
  
this." Sloan slumps down in her chair. "We don't even know the  
  
exact origin of Dominants. We're still studying them." Sloan  
  
continued to study the Chrysalis information.  
  
Claire came over to Sloan, "Dr. Parker, I'm going to need to know  
  
everything.  
  
Sloan's expression changed as she went into deep thought, `I can't  
  
tell her about Tom, at least not yet. Only Walter's people know  
  
about him. What if this agency wants to.'  
  
"Dr. Parker.are you alright? Is there something you need to tell  
  
me?" Claire studied Sloan with concern.  
  
Sloan forced a smile back at Claire, "No Doctor, I'm sorry. I was  
  
just thinking, this Chrysalis agency, how did they obtain this  
  
information?"  
  
"That is what we are investigating. We know about RNA research, gene  
  
therapy, and other genetic findings, but we have yet to find the  
  
entity involved with their genetic coding process." Claire paused in  
  
mid-sentence as a thought came to her mind, "hold on,". Claire walked  
  
over to her computer, reviewing her notes on Chrysalis . "The  
  
Dominants ultimate goal is to wipe us normal humans out of existence."  
  
Sloan nodded gravely in agreement, "Yes." Her thoughts returned back  
  
to Tom `.but not with Tom.'  
  
Claire continued, "The Dominants obviously see Chrysalis as a threat."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"But it must be more than the genetic coding that is the threat.  
  
Maybe Chrysalis knew about the Dominants all along. Maybe their  
  
research is based on Dominant principles?"  
  
Before Sloan could reply to Claire's theory, the phone rang. Claire  
  
quickly answered it. She looked at Sloan and answered.  
  
"You found him?"  
  
TBC  
  
*evil grins* 


	8. Aw Crap

Disclaimers in Part 1....authors Da Peanut Butter (I_Woman),  
  
LithiumBorg (M&Ms - MiamiMomma), and InvisioBorg/Da Chocolate (Alli)  
  
A New Breed  
  
Ah...you kinda still need your rope.... *evil fish/borg grin*  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Stark watched as the door slowly opened then closed. He felt a  
  
coldness around him and then near his hands, "Fawkes?"  
  
"Yeah, keep your voice down. When I tell you to, pull your hands  
  
apart." Darien coated Stark's ropes with quicksilver, "Now this is  
  
really going to be cold."  
  
Stark gasped at the sudden coldness, "So this is what it feels like,  
  
how interesting."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, now pull your hands apart."  
  
Stark pulled and was surprised at how easy the ropes broke. He stood  
  
up and talked to thin air, "Why, Fawkes?"  
  
"No time for question and answer session. I'm going to quicksilver  
  
you and you need to be quiet or this great escape won't be so great."  
  
Stark nodded and felt Darien's cold hand on him. His world went  
  
monochrome in an instant. Darien was nothing but a golden orange  
  
glow, "Amazing."  
  
"Welcome to my world. As long as I keep contact you'll stay  
  
invisible, but they can still hear us." Darien lead Stark out the  
  
door and they got as far as the stairs when Lynch came around the  
  
corner. Darien held on to Stark's arm and he whispered, "Come on."  
  
Lynch gazed around the room with hungry eyes. He didn't like it that  
  
his prey got away so easily. Like pictures flashing in his mind, he  
  
saw Darien and Stark near the stairs, but there was no one there when  
  
he looked at the stairs. He closed his eyes and tried to focus with  
  
his mind, like Lewis taught him to do. Lynch heard the foot steps on  
  
the metal steps, but still could only sense the two men  
  
Stark wanted to run, but Darien knew that the steps would make too  
  
much noise if they ran down them. Darien was beginning to second  
  
guess his decision to go back for Stark.  
  
Lynch smiled as he said, "I know you two are going down those stairs,  
  
why I can't see you with my eyes is something I would like to find  
  
out." He brought out his gun, raised it and took aim.  
  
Darien turned his head and saw the gun, "Oh, crap.run!" Darien  
  
dragged Stark down the stairs, clanging noises gave their position  
  
away, but that didn't matter. Some how Lynch knew where they were and  
  
he wasn't wearing thermals.  
  
Lynch fired his weapon and heard a human voice gasp as the bullet  
  
found its target. Lynch walked to the steps and went down; he knew he  
  
hit one of them. As he walked down the steps something caught his  
  
eye. He bent down and stared as a small puddle of blood appeared from  
  
silver flakes.  
  
"What do you see?" Lewis asked when he saw Lynch bent over.  
  
"Blood, I shot one of them, but I don't know which one."  
  
"How can you not know which one you shot?" Lewis came down the steps  
  
and followed Lynch who was following a trail of blood.  
  
Lynch stopped and looked up, "Cause, they're invisible." Lynch  
  
pointed ahead of him and Lewis watched as blood starting appearing on  
  
the steps below them and then on the floor.  
  
"Fascinating." Lewis pulled out the capped empty syringe and half  
  
leered, "This was meant for Dr. Tate, but." Lewis watched as Lynch  
  
followed the trail of blood.  
  
*******************************  
  
Hobbes and Tom raced towards the warehouse district. The two men were  
  
quiet most of the way. Tom could see the determination on Hobbes face  
  
to save his partner. Humans cared for each other, generally and would  
  
even put their lives on the line for each other. For a brief moment,  
  
Tom was human, thanks to Ed's serum. He felt the emotions that  
  
humans feel and deep down inside he always knew that in that sense,  
  
he was jealous of humans. Tom sensed the urgency in Hobbes' voice  
  
back at the Chrysalis hide out. He said that he was supposed to  
  
protect Fawkes, but why? What is it about Agent Fawkes that's so  
  
different and would need a hired protector? Tom figured that by the  
  
time the day was over, he would know. His main concern was finding  
  
the missing men alive.  
  
"You know, it's hard for me grasped this whole Dominant business. I  
  
like a good science fiction story any day, but this."  
  
Tom interrupted Hobbes, "The Invisible Man is a science fiction  
  
story, Agent Hobbes. This is not a story."  
  
Hobbes nearly burst out in laughter at Tom's comment, "I've seen some  
  
strange things since joining the agency and Bobby Hobbes has an open  
  
mind, my friend," said Hobbes wagging his finger in the air. "But  
  
this stuff about man evolving again after so many thousands of years.  
  
tough to bite into, you know what I'm saying?"  
  
Tom only nodded in agreement. It was then that Tom realized that he  
  
too was keeping a secret from Agent Hobbes, the secret to his real  
  
identity.  
  
***********************************  
  
Ed checked out his new digs. Arnaud had him moved to another cell  
  
since he tossed his cookies after his near surgery. His new room was  
  
located closer to where he was almost "de-gland".  
  
"Well, at least I have a cot." Ed bounced on the cot to check the  
  
condition of it. He flinched when he heard shouting. He got up,  
  
walked over to the door and pressed his ear to the door, listening  
  
intently to what the voices were saying. It was a confrontation;  
  
someone disagreed with the lab results on the cloned gland from  
  
Chrysalis. Ed leaned back from the door in deep thought, `Cloned  
  
gland? Chrysalis? What is he going to do with a gland and a cocoon?  
  
This sounds like invasion of the body snatchers.'  
  
Ed leaned forward again and pressed his ear against the door, `All  
  
quiet. Well I guess they settled their.' His thought was interrupted  
  
when a shot rang out. Ed jumped back from the door stunned. "What  
  
the." But before Ed could finish his sentence, he heard heavy  
  
footsteps in the corridor that stopped in front of his room.  
  
"Open it!" Arnaud yelled at the guards. They quickly moved to open  
  
the door. Ed glanced down and caught sight of the locks starting to  
  
move.  
  
"Oh great, here we go again." Ed said nervously as he backed away  
  
from the door.  
  
Arnaud became inpatient with the guard, and before the he could open  
  
the door, Arnaud kicked it open.  
  
Ed jumped back, "Déjà vu."  
  
Arnaud walked up to Ed, "One of my colleagues was a little careless  
  
with one of my experiments, so I had to discharge him."  
  
"You mean `discharge' a bullet in him," said Ed as Arnaud stood in  
  
front of him.  
  
"Oui Monsieur, it's barbaric I know, but I do get my point across.  
  
And since he was the last of my "scientific-minded" colleagues, my  
  
staff is a little short-handed. So, Mr. Tate, would you care to  
  
join me in the lab."  
  
"Why should I help you?" Ed just couldn't wait to see what he was  
  
getting himself into. He hoped that he wasn't in the hands of another  
  
Dr. Copeland.  
  
Arnaud walked behind Ed and whispered in his ear, "Because if you  
  
don't, I'll just discharge you right now." Arnaud cocked his gun.  
  
Ed glared at Arnaud, "No sense arguing with you." The guards took  
  
hold of Ed and they walked down the corridor towards the lab.  
  
*******************************  
  
Darien's breathing became labored. Stark knew that something was  
  
wrong with him. They were able to make out of the building and were  
  
now standing in an alley. Stark could tell that they were in between  
  
massive buildings. He urged Darien to keep moving, "Come on, Fawkes.  
  
we have to find a phone."  
  
"Yeah, so you can tell your people where to pick us up and then you  
  
can have a harvesting party. I don't think so," Darien huffed out his  
  
words. It took all the strength he had to keep concentrating on the  
  
gland. They're only hope to escape was invisibility.  
  
"You don't think that I would allow you to call your people," Stark  
  
said as a statement rather than a question. Of course he had all  
  
intentions of calling his own people. He knew that Darien was injured  
  
and this would be his best chance to get the gland.  
  
"I guess then we have a stale mate, my friend." Darien didn't know  
  
how bad he was hurt. All he knew was that his left shoulder was  
  
searing in pain. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the  
  
quicksilver flowing, "We need to hide, I don't know how much longer."  
  
Darien collapsed on his knees.  
  
"Fawkes!...Come on," Stark tried to pull Darien up, "We have to keep  
  
moving."  
  
Darien struggled to stand on unstable legs, "You're loving this  
  
aren't you?" Darien panted out.  
  
"Only if we get away and then you can explain who those people are."  
  
Stark grabbed Darien's right arm and flung it over his shoulder to  
  
help him walk. He only needed Darien to get them far enough away and  
  
then he would make his call. Darien was literally in his clutches and  
  
he wasn't about to lose this opportunity.  
  
Lynch ran out of the building and glanced around. They had to be  
  
close, one of them is injured so they can't move that fast. There was  
  
a larger spot of blood on the ground, `They must have stopped here to  
  
rest,' Lynch thought to himself and waited for the trail to show up  
  
again.  
  
It didn't take long and Lynch was on the move again, smiling like the  
  
predator that he is. He followed the trail in between the nearly  
  
burnt out buildings. No need to run, the first rule of following  
  
injured prey is to let them wear themselves out. He would catch up to  
  
them soon enough and only one will fight and that won't be much of a  
  
fight at all.  
  
Stark opened up a door and half dragged Darien inside. It must have  
  
been a cold storage warehouse. There were doors that resembled huge  
  
freezers. `Perfect,' Stark thought to himself, `All I have to do is  
  
lock up Darien in one of these and I can get help.'  
  
Stark helped Darien towards one of the empty freezer compartments,  
  
but before they could reach it, Darien's legs gave out and he  
  
collapsed on the floor. The quicksilver shook off of them, exposing  
  
them to the open. Darien's jacket was peeled back so Stark could  
  
check him and he saw the bright red stain on his grey shirt, "You've  
  
been shot."  
  
"That's an understatement. Did the bullet go through?" Darien winced  
  
as Stark pulled the blood soaked shirt away from Darien's body.  
  
"Yes, it went in through the back and out the front. We need to stop  
  
the bleeding," Stark started to tear away a part of his shirt when  
  
Darien stopped him.  
  
"Didn't know you cared; besides I have that covered. Give me  
  
something to bite on, cause this is really going to hurt."  
  
Stark took off Darien's jacket and rolled up the sleeve and stuck  
  
that in Darien's mouth. He watched as Darien's hand disappeared.  
  
Darien's shirt tented outward and Stark figured that Darien stuck his  
  
hand inside his shirt. He was going to use the coldness of  
  
quicksilver to stop the bleeding. Darien's screams were muffled with  
  
the jacket sleeve in his mouth, but his idea appeared to be working.  
  
The bleeding had stopped momentarily.  
  
"It worked," Stark said wondering how Darien was still conscious.  
  
Darien took out the impromptu mouth gag, "Well, I'm not done yet. I  
  
have." Pain shot through Darien's body and he curled up into a ball  
  
clutching his stomach, "Aughhhh!"  
  
"Fawkes.Fawkes!" Stark watched as Darien's face showed immense  
  
pain. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ohhh.make it stop!" Darien panted out his words.  
  
"I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Stark felt  
  
Darien's body relax, "You okay?"  
  
Darien glared up at Stark, "You're sudden concern for my well being  
  
is way out of character for you, unless of course you have some  
  
hidden agenda."  
  
"Look, you're my only chance of getting out of this alive. When we  
  
do, we can go back to being enemies, but right now, we need each  
  
other." Stark helped Darien to sit up, "You're still bleeding in the  
  
back and what just happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I feel sick," Darien looked into Stark's eyes, "You  
  
don't think the bullet had some kind of poison on it do you?"  
  
"Not sure, they wanted us alive, why kill us now?"  
  
"Well, I'm not Ed Tate and they know that now." Darien put the jacket  
  
sleeve back in his mouth and gave Stark one last look. He knew that  
  
this was it. Darien already felt his head spinning and knew that he  
  
was about to pass out. The twinkle in Stark's eyes were there and  
  
Darien knew that he was in trouble, but he would rather take his  
  
chances with Stark then bleed to death or worse, end up in Lynch's  
  
hands again. Darien repeated the performance; his head flew back as  
  
the feeling of frostbite sank its teeth into his nerves. He fell  
  
forward and passed out in the arms of Stark.  
  
"All too easy, not the way I planned it, but I'll take a victory  
  
anyway I can get it," Stark put Darien down on the floor and stood  
  
up. That's when he noticed the blood; his eye twitched that nervous  
  
dance. They could be easily followed and the trail of blood led the  
  
way. He had to think fast, Lynch could come in at any moment. Stark  
  
scooped up Darien, hooking his arms under Darien's arms and dragged  
  
him across the floor to another freezer.  
  
Lynch was slowly making his way down the alley when the trail of  
  
blood suddenly stopped at a door to another building. He let out a  
  
huff and walked inside.  
  
*****************************  
  
Tom grabbed Hobbes arm, "Stop!!!" He glanced around the different  
  
buildings.  
  
"What?" Hobbes asked looking strangely at Tom.  
  
Tom held up his hand, "Hold on," Tom paused and then pointed down an  
  
alley, "Turn here."  
  
"Are you sure, how do you know?"  
  
"Trust me, Agent Hobbes, I know."  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
******  
  
*hang on to your lab monkees and oatmeal cookies....* 


	9. Double Trouble

Please see part 1 for disclaimers...there were just too many to   
remember...hehee :)

Thank you for the reviews!!!  Sorry about the formatting issues…hopefully it will be okay!

  
A New Breed  
  
Authors: I_Woman aka Da Peanut Butter, Alli aka Da Chocolate, aka   
InvisoBorg, Miami_Momma aka LithiumBorg, aka M&Ms  
  
Grappling hooks may be needed...for this one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Claire watched over Sloan who was stretched out on Darien's chair as   
she took a much needed rest. When Claire received the phone call from   
Alex that they found Ed, Claire was elated, but as Alex continued,   
she found out that they only found his location, and not Ed himself.   
  
Claire and Sloan continued on their work, but Sloan remained   
distracted. Not only was she worried about both Ed and Tom, but now   
she was confused by emerging feelings for someone she just met. 'Both   
Tom and Ed are out there, but I keep thinking about Agent Fawkes. He   
looks like Ed, but he has that hidden strength like Tom.'   
  
Sloan continued to struggle with her feelings as she fell into a   
restless sleep.  
  
Claire breathed a long sigh, patted Sloan on the back, and walked   
over to her computer to continue her research. Her thoughts started   
to drift.   
  
"What have you stumbled across?"  
  
***********************************  
  
Arnaud led Ed, who was flanked by the two goons to the lab. One of the  
assistants was frantically mopping the floor, trying to avoid eye   
contact with Ed. Almost as if he knew Ed would be Arnaud's next   
victim.   
  
Ed looked in disbelief, "The body isn't even cold yet and..."   
  
"..and what....I mourned for him. He was no where as intelligent as I  
hoped. Funeral over, now lets move on."  
  
Ed stared at the blood-soaked mop and muttered under his breath,  
"Non-Dominant my a....."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Ed turned around and faced Arnaud, "So, what is it exactly that you   
want me to do for you?"  
  
"I want you to fix something for me."  
  
"What, like your Bunsen burner or something.."  
  
"Oh...so you do share your evil twin's so-called wit. No, I want you   
to fix this." Arnaud walked over to the lab table, picked up a glass   
jar, and walked back over to Ed held it in his face.   
  
Ed eyed the item closely, "What exactly is it?"  
  
"It's a gland you idiot."  
  
"I've worked with many glands in a variety of species, and...."  
  
Arnaud cut him off, "Yes...yes...this is a gland. It's a bio-synthetic  
gland that has a special function. Furthermore, this particular gland   
was cloned.."  
  
"Cloned?"  
  
"...cloned and placed in a cow..."  
  
"...wait a minute, did you say 'cow'?..."  
  
Arnaud rolled his eyes and continued his explanation, ".....and   
produced a most valuable substance. I've made some interesting   
improvements. However, there is a problem. This gland works solely   
from my adrenalin because the original was extracted from my head."   
  
Ed stared at Arnaud in disbelief, "Extracted from your head...this  
bio-synthetic gland? What is its function?"   
  
"Invisibility."  
  
"Invisibility?" Ed nearly sounded skeptical.   
  
"Oui, Monsieur." Arnaud walked back towards the table, placed the   
glass jar on the desk, and picked up a canister. He began to unscrew   
the top as he walked back over to Ed.   
  
"How is that possible?" Ed watched Arnaud cautiously; he was not sure   
what Arnaud was going to do.  
  
Arnaud motioned to the two goons, "Hold him." Ed instinctively   
stepped back from the guards, but they seized him quickly.  
  
Arnaud walked towards Ed and gave a nod to the guards, "Hold out his   
arm."  
  
Ed struggled, but the goons were too strong. 'I need to work out   
more' Ed thought to himself. One of the men held out Ed's right arm   
towards Arnaud.  
  
"Wha...what are you doing?"  
  
Arnaud raised the canister over Ed's arm, "Not seeing is believing."   
  
He tilted the canister and poured a silvery substance over Ed's arm.   
Ed flinched as the ice cold liquid hit his skin.  
  
"Wha....what is this..." Ed stared in amazement as his arm turned   
into what looked like a liquid mirror, reflecting everything around   
it before it suddenly disappeared. He couldn't believe what he just   
saw, he could feel his arm, but he just couldn't see it. As Ed   
studied his "missing" arm, he began to mumble to himself.  
  
"A 1.6 differential gland of any type, even with the use of the   
synthesis of the nano-tick's secretions....those were electrically   
charged...but this seems to be a complex semi-fluid polymer. It must   
possess a refractive metallic matrix."  
  
Arnaud's face turned from smug to shock when he heard the familiar   
theories of the 9300 project.   
  
Ed with fear and astonishment gazed at Arnaud.  
  
Arnaud took a step closer to Ed and whispered, "What did you   
say.....?!"  
  
Before Arnaud could finish, there was a series of loud crashes from  
outside the lab. Arnaud turned towards the noise, 'Chrysalis, they   
found me'.   
  
Ed saw this distraction as his only chance to get away. He thrust his  
"quicksilvered" arm down and back into the man's stomach then an   
elbow to his nose, snapping it instantly. The man fell back holding   
his face. Ed brought up his left leg and came down on the other man's   
kneecap, and he immediately fell back in pain.   
  
Arnaud saw the struggle and quickly put the canister down and reached   
for his gun.   
  
Ed immediately jumped on Arnaud, sending Arnaud and the lab table   
with all its contents crashing to the floor. Ed tried for the gun   
with his right hand, but it was still "quicksilvered" and could not   
gage where his hand was. The best Ed could do was to knock the gun   
out of Arnaud's hand. The gun went flying across the laboratory   
floor.   
  
Ed continued to struggle with Arnaud both trying to find any other   
weapon within their reach. A scalpel was a few inches from Arnaud's   
hand, Ed tried to push it away, but became distracted as his arm   
started to reappear in a shower of silver flakes.  
  
Arnaud broke free of Ed's grip, grabbed the scalpel and plunged it   
into Ed's side. Ed let out a scream and fell back clutching his side.   
Arnaud scrambled to his feet, grabbed the vial and canister and   
looked back at Ed.  
  
"Until we meet again, Monsieur." Arnaud turned on his heels and ran   
out of the opposite door just as Ray and Alex crashed through the   
doors.   
  
*************  
  
After Stark locked Darien in one of the freezers, he took off to try   
and find a phone. As he left the building, Lynch came inside. Like a   
lion on the prowl he followed the trail of blood to an area in front   
of a large freezer door. He bent down and held up Darien's bloody   
jacket, "So, I shot the one who would be Ed Tate."  
  
Lynch stood up; he could feel pain and weakness coming from Darien. A  
picture of Darien lying in one of the freezers came into Lynch's mind   
and he was alone. It was just a matter of finding out which freezer   
Darien was in.  
  
Lynch picked up an old meat hook off the floor and started hitting   
the big metal doors with it. It echoed through the empty building. He   
wanted Darien to hear him coming; he wanted to feel the fear in him.  
  
"I know you're here, I can feel you...*clang*...I can hear your heart  
beat...*clang*..."  
  
Darien was in total darkness when he came around. Was he really awake   
or still in the darkness of unconsciousness? He heard loud banging   
sounds and a voice. It jolted him quickly into reality that he was   
being hunted down. A blurred image popped in his mind. He shook it   
off, thinking that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. His   
eyes quicksilvered so he could see better in the darkness, but that   
didn't help much. There really wasn't enough light for him. In this   
case his personal night vision wasn't working.  
  
  
"I can feel your fear...*clang ."  
  
Lynch opened a freezer, empty. He closed the door and moved on.   
Instead of hitting the old meat hook on the doors, he was just   
running it along the doors. The sound of metal scratching would be   
enough to make anyone cringe. Nails on a chalk board, a key   
scrapping along the side of a car didn't compare to the sound this   
made.  
  
Darien heard the horrible sound and felt for the wall. Every muscle   
in his body ached and felt like they were on fire. It was painful to   
move, but he had to hide some how. He didn't know how he knew, but   
Lynch was outside. It wasn't so much the noise that made him realize   
this; it was something else that he couldn't understand, like a   
feeling or sense. Predators can smell their prey and vice a versa.   
Pain shot through his head and along with it, came a picture.   
  
The picture was fuzzy, not really distinguishable, but enough to let   
him know that someone had a rather large sharp object and was moving   
closer to a door, the door that Darien was hiding behind.  
  
With all the effort Darien could muster, he quicksilvered. The large   
metal door muffled the sounds, but some how he knew that two more   
people joined the search.  
  
He heard shouts and then some gun shots. Darien perked up when he   
realized that it wasn't two people that joined the search, but it was   
a rescue. The question that came to Darien's mind was who exactly was   
doing the rescuing, Chrysalis or Hobbes?   
  
Darien knew that he was trapped, Chrysalis agents would have on   
thermals and he was too weak to fight. He let the quicksilver drop   
off; it wouldn't be of any use anyway. He resigned himself to fate   
and hoped that it would be Hobbes that opened the door.  
  
****  
  
Sloan had gone to the Official's office when Eberts informed that Dr.   
Walter Attwood had arrived from Los Angeles. Claire had been going   
over the research when the door to keep swung open and Ed was brought   
in on a gurney, "What happened to Dar....?"   
  
"They dropped him off......." One of the men said.  
  
"Who's they, and where's Hob...."  
  
The man didn't hear Claire, he cut her off as he addressed the other   
agent who assisted him with the gurney, "Quick, we need to help the   
others." The two men ran out of the room leaving her alone to tend to   
her patient.  
  
She noticed a red stain on the side of his shirt. "Oh Darien, what   
did you get yourself into now. And where is your partner? I hope   
Bobby's all right."  
  
Claire felt his pulse on his neck. "Good, very strong." She refocused   
on the red stain and lifted his shirt to reveal a deep gash   
underneath a swatch of gauze. "Oh dear. That's a little deep...   
what's this?" A little tuft of red cloth protruding out of the side   
of his jeans caught her eye.   
  
"Oh Darien, I hope you're not injured any where else." Claire began to  
examine the area further. She pulled the jeans and the cloth away   
from his skin and gently felt beneath the cloth, "Good, no   
cuts....oh, hello."  
  
Claire continued to pull on the cloth, "Boxers, and colorful ones at   
that? Since when did he start wearing..." She stopped in mid-  
sentence as he began to wake.  
  
"Whoa....ah....where am I?" Ed opened his eyes and looked into   
Claire's blue eyes. She was holding on to something, his eyes   
followed down her arm to her hand that was clutching the top of his   
favorite multicolored boxer shorts, "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Dar..," She stopped suddenly as an awful thought hit her. Claire  
released the waistband, quickly grabbed his right wrist, and let out   
a gasp. There was no tattoo, only a circular scar. Claire paused and   
looked into the face of the man lying on the gurney, "Ah bum."  
  
Ed shook his head, "No, no...not you too. I guess Agent Fawkes is into  
'briefs' judging by the way you were holding on to my boxers."  
  
Claire blushed slightly, "Ah....yes. I'm so sorry."   
  
"We can't possibly look that much alike. Could we?"   
  
Claire did not answer; she continued to stare at Ed in astonishment.   
Ed cocked his head to one side, "I would say that's a resounding yes.   
You must be Claire Keeply. Agent Monroe and Ray filled me in on   
everything, well, before I passed out in the car."   
  
"Yes...yes, I am," Claire sounded befuddled. The man looked like   
Darien, talked like him, even dressed like him to some extent, but   
the hair was not the same.  
  
"Well, I'm Ed, Ed Tate," He gave her a weak smile and continued, "but   
I guess you know that now. I'm really enjoying this conversation but   
I seem to have a little problem," Ed motioned down to the blood   
soaked 4x4 gauze.   
  
"What happened?" Claire asked as she put her gloves on.   
  
"Well, you know, Arnaud and I fought and I got the worst end of it. He  
stabbed me with a scalpel just below the 11th rib. I don't think he   
hit the kidney or any other vital organs."  
  
Claire raised her brow at him and smiled. Ed looked a little   
perplexed, "What's so funny?"  
  
"You actually, you look so much like Darien, sound like him and   
nearly dress like him and yet...you two are so different." Claire   
removed the gauze, "It looks a little deep. You'll need to take your   
shirt off so I can clean and dress the wound properly."   
  
Ed sat up with some help from Claire and removed his shirt. Claire   
stared for a moment and then shook her self back into reality. "Okay,   
turn on your left side and I'll get started," Claire brought the mayo   
tray over with her supplies. "Oh, so where's Agent Monroe and   
Detective Peterson?"  
  
Ed winced as he slowly turned on his side, "They dropped me off and   
went to help Agent Hobbes and Tom with finding Agent Fawkes."   
  
"I hope they will find him soon."   
  
"Yes, evidently I wasn't the only one to experience an 'identity   
crisis'." Ed watched Claire as she worked. "So, Claire...can I call   
you Claire?" Claire nodded her approval and Ed continued, "Tell me   
about the gland and how does Agent Fawkes trigger the flow of the   
refractive liquid metallic matrix?"   
  
Claire nearly dropped the bottle of Iodine on the floor, "How did you  
know..." Claire was cut off by Sloan running into the Keep.  
  
Sloan saw Ed and sighed in relief, "You're okay. Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Just a scalpel in the side, but other than that, I'm okay."  
  
"Glad to hear it, Ed," Dr. Walter Attwood walked into the Keep along   
with the Official and Eberts. "Let me introduce you to some people   
Ed, this is the Official, he's in charge of this agency that found   
you and this is Eberts, the bookkeeper you might say."  
  
The Official and Eberts eyes went wide when they saw Ed. "Amazing,"   
The Official said.  
  
"Uncanny resemblance, Dr. Tate," Eberts walked over to Ed and bent   
down to get a better look.  
  
"Eberts!" The Official barked and Eberts went back to standing next   
to him.  
  
"I guess I need to meet this Agent Fawkes, it appears I do have a   
TWIN!!!!" Ed's voice went up when Claire started to clean his wound.  
  
"Sorry, I have to make sure it's clean." Claire said apologetically.   
  
*********************************  
  
Darien leaned up against the back wall, no strength to fight and   
virtually no will. Where is that adrenaline that people get to fight   
for life? For Darien, it backed its bags and headed out of Dodge.  
  
The sound of something being broken off the door made Darien's heart   
skip a beat. With a creak and a moan, the door slowly opened. The   
light came in and all Darien could see was a silhouette of a man   
standing in the door way.  
  
"Fawkes?" The silhouette spoke.  
  
Darien recognized the voice nearly immediately, he answered back the   
best way he knew how, "Hobbes, it's about time." Darien slid down the   
wall and rested on the floor.  
  
Hobbes ran up to him, "Fawkes, are you hurt?" There was no answer.   
Hobbes felt Darien's face, "Oh crap, you're burning up."  
  
Tom came in and looked at the two men. Human compassion for each   
other, he felt it strongly from Hobbes. Lewis may have a harder time   
defeating the humans after all. The human determination for survival   
was stronger than even Tom thought.  
  
Hobbes looked up at Tom, "Help me with him; I need to get him to the  
Keeper."  
  
Tom paused, "Keeper?"  
  
"Yeah, Claire, his keeper, now will you move it!" Hobbes voice sounded  
uneasy.  
  
Tom helped Hobbes carry Darien to the van. Lynch and Lewis were close   
by, that he knew for sure. Tom stayed with Darien in the back as   
Hobbes drove like never before. Hobbes had called Claire to let her   
know that he and Tom had found Darien, but that Darien was in bad   
shape. He did the best he could to tell what was wrong and that's   
when Darien decided to scream out in pain. Hobbes dropped the phone   
and nearly lost control of the van.  
  
Claire heard the scream and the phone drop, "Bobby!...Bobby!!!" Claire  
looked concerned. Something had happened, "Bobby, was that Darien?   
Bobby!!" She heard Hobbes cursing like a Brooklyn native. She   
covered the receiver with her hand. The smile on her face   
said 'excuse me'.   
  
"Claire! Claire, are you there?" Hobbes shot back.  
  
"Yeah, Bobby, please tell me that wasn't Darien."  
  
"It was, Keepie, I don't know what's wrong with him. He's in a lot of   
pain, Claire, please tell me he's not gonna die."  
  
"Bobby, you have to remain calm, just get him here as fast as you   
can. I'll be waiting for you at the back door." Claire hung up the   
phone and looked at the others in dismay, "They found Darien and he's   
been hurt."  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*three evil grins....hehee*


	10. Awakening

A New Breed Chapter   
  
Authors: I_Woman (Da PeanutButter), M&Ms (Miami_Momma -   
LithiumBorg), and Allianora2 (Da Chocolate - InvisoBorg)  
  
Disclaimers on part one.  
  
As always….thanks for the feedback!! :) I don't think ropes are needed for this   
part....ah..I don't think...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
Hobbes didn't even bother to park within the lines. He just slammed   
on His brakes and came to a complete stop. Hobbes jumped out and met   
Claire, "He's in the back with Agent Daniels."  
  
The back door flew open. Claire saw Darien curled up in a ball and   
shaking, "Bloody hell! Let's get him inside now!"  
  
Two nurses brought the gurney down and Tom lifted up Darien to put   
him on it. Darien groaned and winced at being moved. Claire tried to   
stretch out his legs, but Darien whimpered and pulled his legs back   
up to the fetal position.  
  
"What happened to him?" Claire asked.  
  
"Don't know, Claire. We found him like this. All we know is that he   
was shot in the shoulder, but he wouldn't have this kind of pain."   
  
Hobbes watched Darien with concern and with grief. If he could   
switch places with Darien he would. He hated this gland and what the   
poor kid has gone through. Hobbes was sure that by now, Darien paid   
his debt to society with all the suffering he's gone though.  
  
They brought Darien into the Keep, where Sloan and Ed where waiting.   
Sloan rushed over to offer her assistance to the wounded agent. Tom   
went over to Ed, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll live. How about him, what happened?" Ed tried to sit up   
and Tom helped him.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think you may want to do a blood sample and see   
what his differential is." Tom shot Ed a look that said he suspected   
something had happened to the young agent.  
  
Ed wasn't really sure what agenda Tom had, but he knew that when Tom  
suspected something, it usually was true. Dominants could feel   
things, sense things that humans couldn't. If Tom suspected something   
was wrong with the agent and it had to do with Dominants, Ed couldn't   
risk not listening to Tom. He also couldn't risk the life of the   
young agent just because he still hasn't completely come to terms   
with trusting Tom like Sloan has.  
  
Ed got up from the counteragent chair and looked at the man writhing   
in pain. He walked over slowly watching Sloan and Claire work on the  
hapless agent. Ed's eyes went wide went he caught sight of the   
agent's face. Even though the face was full of pain and agony, Ed   
saw his twin, "Oh my God, I can't believe it."  
  
Hobbes kept staring at Ed along with Walter Attwood, the Official and  
Eberts. The resemblance was remarkable, apart from Ed being slightly   
thinner and his hair not in state of permanent attention; he could be   
Darien's twin brother.   
  
"This is too freaky if you ask me. Bad enough I have to deal with   
one, now there's two of them." Hobbes shoulders shuddered as he spoke.  
  
"Ed, we could use your help...Ed...Ed!" Sloan grabbed him and shook   
him out of his catatonic state.  
  
"Huh...what?" Ed blinked at Sloan.  
  
"Your help, you are a doctor too, remember?"  
  
"Yeah...what are his symptoms and vitals?" Ed reached down and tried   
to take Darien's wrist to check his pulse, but he paused looking at   
the tattoo. He thought back to Arnaud asking about the tattoo, "this   
must be it...an orobros...a snake eating itself, odd tattoo for a   
Fed."  
  
"What Ed, what did you say?" Sloan asked while checking Darien's   
pupils, "His pupils are dilating and then they get smaller," Sloan   
shouted out to Claire.  
  
"Pulse is 115! D*mn!" Ed yelled out.  
  
Claire checked his blood pressure and shook her head, "175/120."  
  
Ed shook his head, "Too high, we need to bring him down! What's his   
temp?"  
  
Claire used the ear thermometer to get Darien's temp, "105.6!" Claire   
turned to Hobbes, "Get me some cold wet towels; we need to get his   
temp down!"  
  
Alex and Ray came running into the Keep; saw all the commotion, people  
shouting out numbers and commands. Alex went over to Claire, "What   
can I do?"  
  
"I'm glad you're here, help Bobby with the cold towels and keep   
switching them. We have to break his fever." Claire injected a Beta   
blocker into Darien to help bring down his blood pressure.  
  
Darien convulsed violently on the gurney and nearly fell off. The   
wound in his shoulder opened up again and started bleeding. Claire   
grabbed Hobbes and told him to put some gloves on so he could apply   
pressure to the wounds. She hadn't been able to do anything about the   
gun shot wound to his left shoulder. She was more concerned at the   
moment about the blood pressure, high temperature and the convulsions.  
  
Ed observed Darien grabbing for his stomach and the thought of Kelly   
crossed his mind. He tapped Claire on the shoulder, "I need to take a   
blood sample, where is your kit?"  
  
Claire looked at him oddly, "Dr. Tate, can it wait?"  
  
"No, trust me, I need to do this."  
  
"Okay, its right over there," Claire pointed to the other side of the   
lab to a mayo table. She watched intently as Ed walked painfully to   
the table.  
  
He got the necessary supplies and he motioned for Tom to help him,   
"Hold his arm so I can draw some blood."  
  
Tom nodded and held Darien's arm for Ed and he knew what the tests   
Would reveal, Darien's DNA was mutating. Darien's body broke out in a   
cold sweat and the shaking hadn't stopped, in fact it seemed to be   
getting worse.  
  
Ed filled two vials, "Where is my van, it had all my equipment in it?"  
  
The Official's expression hadn't change while three doctors and two   
agents tried to help Darien, "Eberts!!!"  
  
Eberts quickly walked up to the Official side, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Get Dr. Tate his equipment."  
  
Eberts left the keep hurriedly and he was glad. Seeing Darien   
suffering some unknown was not what he wanted to watch, he felt so   
helpless in there. He asked one of the other agents to help to him   
bring in Dr. Tate's equipment.  
  
"Claire, do you have a centrifuge?" Ed asked holding the blood   
filled vials.  
  
"Yes, on top of the table, behind you."  
  
Ed turned around and prepared the centrifuge and the blood for the   
proper genetic testing. When he was done with that, he turned it on   
and waited.  
  
Claire looked at Sloan, "What does he think is wrong with Darien?"  
  
Sloan didn't answer right away, she glanced over at Tom and she shook   
his head in compliance. "Ed thinks that Agent Fawkes was given a   
serum to change him into a Dominant."  
  
"A what?" Hobbes blurted out, "You mean one of those evolved   
whatevers?"  
  
"How can that happen?" Claire asked.  
  
"Wha...happen...ing...to me?" Darien said. His voice sounded raspy and  
scared.  
  
"Darien, that's what we're trying to figure out. Can you tell me how   
you feel?" Claire said in her most reassuring tone.  
  
Darien licked his dry lips, he tried to stop shaking but he couldn't.   
His mouth started to move, trying to form words when pain shot   
through every nerve. The veins and muscles bulged out on his arms and   
head. Claire could tell that his heart rate increased by the way the   
veins were pulsatng. Sloan looked in horror as it appeared that   
Darien would just simply explode right in front of her.   
  
Darien had felt pain before but not like this. It felt like someone   
was doing reconstruction on his insides. It was a white searing pain   
that radiated through his body; his vision went white and then   
silver. He had quicksilvered right in front of everyone in the room.   
  
The Official ran a hand over his mouth, turned away and then faced   
Ed, who had a quizzical look on his face. He watched as Darien came   
back and then quicksilvered again.   
  
"Doctor! What is going on?" He barked out.  
  
"Not now!" That was the reply Claire gave him. She didn't understand   
why the gland was responding in this way. Darien was phasing in and   
out of invisibility, "Darien!...Darien!" She tried to get his   
attention, but every muscle was hard as a rock and burning. His fever   
had gone up or rather it spiked.   
  
On the inside, Darien felt like his head was going to explode. The  
headaches he got from quicksilver madness didn't compare to what he   
was feeling now.   
  
"What is happening here, how is he doing that?" Sloan asked.   
  
Tom just stood there, watching the whole show. He thought to himself,   
"so, that's why he's different, he can turn invisible."  
  
"The gland...is that it? I mean that's why Arnaud took me, because he   
wanted the gland that turns Agent Fawkes invisible?" Ed gazed at the   
Official, "If I'm going to help, I need to know everything."  
  
Walter turned to the Official, "So, looks like the QS9300 Project is a  
success after all, my congratulations, Mr. Borden."  
  
Ed gave Walter a surprised look, "QS...you knew about this?" Ed threw   
his arms up in the air, "Of course you did..."  
  
The conversation between the three men was interrupted by Darien's   
loud moans. Ed turned to look at Darien who was convulsing on the   
gurney again. Claire grabbed for a sedative and injected it into   
his arm. Darien relaxed, but his body still trembled.  
  
Claire turned and looked at Ed, "What do you need?"  
  
*************************  
  
Ed checked the EEG imaging scan that was done on Darien. He compared   
it to the one that Claire had done just days ago for an exam. Claire   
walked up behind him, "Is that Darien's scan?"  
  
"Yes, it is. See Dominants have a higher brain function than even the  
smartest human. The parts of the brain that humans don't normally   
use, as you can see, he's using them now. His mind will work like the   
fastest computer." Ed's computer signaled that the genetic test was   
done. He walked over to the computer and saw the differential flash   
on the screen.  
  
"This can't be right?" Claire checked the results.  
  
"I'm afraid they are. The Dominants have a differential of 1.6%. Agent  
Fawkes is at 1.2% and I suspect that this will change, if it hasn't  
already." Ed turned and looked at the restless sleeping form on the   
gurney.  
  
"But, why Darien?" Claire asked.  
  
"Okay, I don't think it was meant for Agent Fawkes, it may have been   
meant for me."  
  
"For you? " Claire looked puzzled.  
  
"Lewis knew we were exposing the existence of Dominants to the world,   
were responsible preventing many of his plans...."  
  
Tom chimed in, "…and that Ed is a threat to their existence."  
  
Ed continued, "I developed a serum, more of a counteragent if you   
will, that would change Dominants into humans. It's still in the   
experimental stage, but it's the best chance we have at survival.   
They would have to test it, and ironically enough, I would be the   
perfect lab rat."  
  
Hobbes sighs, "Not you too."  
  
Ed looked puzzeled, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Nevermind. So what you're saying here is that these guys saw Fawkes   
who in their mind thought was you, and injected him with this stuff   
that would make him one of them for revenge and to prolong their   
miserable existence."  
  
"Yes." Ed nodded.  
  
"And Stark was also a threat to these dominions..."  
  
Ed corrected him, "Dominants…"  
  
"….whatever… because Chrysalis also posed a threat with their new   
breed of genetically altered agents. " Hobbes looked at Darien   
trying to control his anger, "Okay, so why not just kill you or   
Fawkes that is and inject Stark with this crap."  
  
Ed turned to Claire, "According to your reports, Chrysalis has   
genetically altered humans so they don't age. If Lewis ran a test on   
Stark and found out that he had been genetically altered, his test   
with the serum would not have worked efficiently." Ed paused.  
  
"Would you mind explaining all that?" Hobbes continued his bedside   
vigil next to Darien.  
  
"Well, okay...uhmmm...Chrysalis had to have removed the gene that   
causes aging. They genetically altered the DNA. There are 10   
nucleotide pairs for each helical turn, I'm thinking that Chrysalis   
was able to find a way to alter or remove one of the base pairs. Now,   
if Lewis wanted to use Stark as a test subject, it wouldn't work,   
plus he would need Stark alert to extract information about their   
genetic tests. The serum was first used some time ago and it had   
deadly results. Lewis may have perfected it." Ed continued to walk  
around the room.   
  
Hobbes was lost as was the Official and Eberts. Hobbes turned to the  
Official, "The weird part about all this is he looks so much like   
Fawkes. If I didn't know that this guy is a scientist, I would've   
thought that Fawkes had been injected with the smart gene."  
  
Ed continued his train of thought, "After Lewis pulled out the   
details on Chrysalis' genetic altering knowledge, he wanted to test   
it on Stark, bring him into his group maybe not knowing that Stark   
was one of the original test subjects...but, the pre-testing would   
have shown that he was not a normal human." Ed stopped and looked at   
Darien, "So he tested the new serum on Agent Fawkes thinking that he   
was me."   
  
Darien lay on the gurney curled up in a ball in a state of semi-  
consciousness. His body wracked in pain as he felt himself being torn   
apart somehow and then put back together. 'This is how a caterpillar   
must feel,' the odd thought going through his mind. His was vision   
partly blurry, but he was aware as to who was in the keep. He felt   
his muscles tighten up again and a low groan escaped his mouth.   
Darien barely heard Claire's voice cry out, "Here comes another one!"  
  
Claire, Ed and Hobbes held on to Darien as best they could as his body  
jerked in violent convulsions. They were trying to keep Darien from   
either hurting himself or convulsing right off the gurney like it was   
a trampoline. Hobbes bent down to Darien's ear, "It's okay, partner,   
you got a lot of people here who are going to help you."  
  
Tom watched them with fascination at the emotional exchange between   
the humans. Instinctively he bent down and kissed the top of Sloan's   
head. He didn't know why he did that, maybe left over from when he   
was a human For that brief time.   
  
Darien's legs kicked out and sent Ed flying across the room. Ed   
landed hard on the floor and slid a few more feet before coming to a   
stop. Eberts was there to help him up, "You okay, Dr. Tate?"  
  
Ed shook the cobwebs from his head and with Eberts help, got back on   
his feet, "Yeah, I didn't expect that to happen." Ed caught a glance   
from Tom and he knew what Tom was thinking. Agent Fawkes is already   
gaining strength. He checked his side and the stitches were still   
intact.  
  
Darien curled back up into the ball and panted heavily when the   
latest round of convulsions ended. Claire and Hobbes looked at each   
other, Claire had a hopeless look on her face and the last time she   
had that was when Darien started to build up immunity to the   
counteragent.  
  
Something caught Ed's eye on the scan; he walked over to it and   
pointed, "So that's what the quicksilver gland looks like when it's   
implanted, ingenious."  
  
"Yes, that's right...it was grafted into his cerebral cortex." Claire  
answered.   
  
"I see. Do you know if Agent Fawkes was genetically altered?" Ed   
turned to look at Claire.  
  
"I don't know really...oh..." Claire stood up and walked over towards   
Ed.  
  
The Official looked like he was being left out of a very important  
conversation, "If this has anything to do with my agent, I want to   
know."  
  
"From what I know, the gland is bio-synthetic right? Well, people have  
implants all the time...like, hip and joint replacements and those are  
usually synthetic, but what about the bio part? You can't just stick a  
genetically encoded bio gland in someone without making sure the host   
won't reject it. Someone just doesn't receive a bone marrow   
transplant or   
kidney or heart without making sure it matches first." Ed looked at   
all the   
blank faces except for Sloan and Claire.  
  
  
"He's right, human organs are not transplanted with out making sure   
if the recipient's body is a match. Now in the case with gland, no   
one was going to be a match because the bio part of the gland is not   
human. Darien's DNA had to have been altered in some way so his body   
would not reject the gland." Claire said. "The rats in the original   
testing were altered and their spines were reinforced to protect the   
central nervous system. Kevin must have done something to Darien. I   
never thought of it before."   
  
"Ed, should we check for a tick?" Walter asked. Hobbes and the others   
stared at Ed and Walter.  
  
"No, I don't think it was a tick. Remember it took weeks for Kelly's  
symptoms to show up. You injected the synthesized tick's secretions   
into James and he turned in hours. Lewis may have done the same thing   
because he didn't want to wait weeks." Ed said casually.  
  
Hobbes burst out in anger, "Ticks, Kelly, James, Jerry Lewis, Richard   
Lewis, whatever! What is going on here with my partner!?!"  
  
"Okay, look, Lewis didn't give Stark the serum because he's not a   
human per say, but he thought he had me. He knows I'm human and would   
not have run the tests. He injected the serum into Agent Fawkes   
thinking it was me. Here's where the gland comes in, if Agent Fawkes'   
DNA had been altered than the serum might have a different effect on   
him than on a regular human. It may even have an effect on the gland,   
but I'm not sure without running more tests." Ed paused, "In other   
words, Agent Fawkes is evolving and it's a good bet that the gland is   
too.  
  
Hobbes stared at Ed, "You had to say all of that other mumbo jumbo   
just to tell us that my partner is evolving...why didn't you just   
come out and say that? You're making my head hurt with all these   
words that mean absolutely nothing to me."  
  
Walter turned to the Official, "If what Ed is saying is true and your   
agent is evolving into a Dominant, he will need to be contained."   
Walter looked around, "And according to what I see here, you don't   
have any where to put him that will hold him."  
  
"We have a padded cell and another cell down in the lower level. I   
think that would be adequate enough." The Official didn't like people   
coming in and telling what to do, especially in his own house.  
  
"You don't understand. Agent Fawkes' strength would nearly match that   
of a young gorilla. He would be able to lift you up with one hand and   
crush your neck like it was chicken bones. There is one person here   
who would be able to stop him and even Agent Daniels would have a   
hard time at that. Take my advice, Mr. Borden, move Agent Fawkes out   
of here and take him to a military instillation." Walter said.  
  
Hobbes studied Agent Daniels and thought to himself, 'He's about   
two-three inches taller than me and he certainly doesn't look like   
he's as strong as a gorilla. How can he take Fawkes down?'  
  
Tom without looking at Hobbes said to him, "I'm stronger than you   
think."  
  
Hobbes watched as Tom walked away. Claire came up to him, "What was   
all that about?"  
  
"He knew what I was thinking. There's something strange about that   
agent. He knew exactly where Fawkes was and now he knows what I'm   
thinking. Mark my words, Claire, this is going to get worse before   
it gets better."  
  
Lewis and Lynch masked themselves from Tom and waited in the car   
across the street from the agency building. Lewis sat there his eyes   
transfixed on the people walking by. He wondered how they would react   
if they knew what was going on, not only in the Harding Building, but   
in general. Chaos, complete chaos, that's how they would react and   
Lewis was hungry for it.   
  
"There still inside, but they'll be moving him soon. The serum is   
working the way I had hoped it would, but...there's still something   
about this Darien Fawkes that makes him different. Perhaps, when he   
comes to us, we will be able to find out," Lewis half smiled at   
Lynch. The twinkle in his eyes showed that he was anxious to see this   
new Dominant at work.  
  
  
**  
  
Darien was loaded on a military ambulance. They were taking him to the  
Marine Corps Air Station. There, Walter and his team would have   
access to whatever they wanted plus the protection that the civilian   
world could not provide.   
  
Claire, Hobbes and Ed stayed with Darien while the others followed   
behind them. She sedated a restless Darien again, "I can't believe   
this. I've given him enough to knock out an elephant and he's still   
not completely sedated."  
  
Ed put a hand on Claire's shoulder, "I might have a way to help him."  
  
"You do? What...what is it?" Claire put her hands on her hips and   
brushed the lose hairs from her face.  
  
"At one time I developed a serum to turn Dominants into humans. It   
worked for a short time on..." Ed paused, he wasn't sure if Claire   
knew about Tom, "...on a dominant. But Agent Fawkes was human first,   
so I'm thinking that it might work better on him. We can test it on a   
blood sample. If I can stop the trigger enzyme that is causing the   
mutation, it may even help reverse the changes in him already."  
  
Claire pursed her lips together, "You mean deactivate the extra base   
pairs that are developing?"  
  
Ed smiled, "Yes, that's it. I have the base formula in laptop. I know   
I can get this to work, with your help."  
  
Hobbes eyed the two with caution. He didn't like it when Kevin's RNA   
was in Darien that he had dated Claire. Now, a Darien look alike was   
moving in on Claire and she seemed to be interested, a little too   
interested.  
  
"Ed, you might be able to help me with something else. You're a   
medical researcher in genetics right?"  
  
"Yes, but what else would you need my help on?" Ed looked perplexed.  
  
"Removing the gland from Darien without killing him," Claire looked   
intently at Ed with pleading eyes. She was trying to keep her promise   
to Darien.  
  
Ed let out a heavy sigh, "I'll have a look as soon as we return him to  
normal, but I can't promise you anything."  
  
"That will have to do," Claire looked over at Darien. He was   
twitching and broke out in another sweat. She hoped that Ed's serum   
would work and return Darien back to his normal wisecracking self.  
  
"One question though, does Darien's gland need his adrenaline to   
remain functioning also?" Ed asked while checking Darien's vitals.  
  
Claire looked perplexed at Ed's question, "No, why do you ask?"  
  
"That's what Arnaud told me. He wanted me to help him fix it; I can   
only assume he was talking about..." Ed was interrupted.  
  
"What was that...fix what?" Hobbes asked.  
  
Ed suspiciously looked at Hobbes then Claire, "His gland...a gland he   
said he got from a cow. At first I thought he was..."  
  
"A cow? No, that's impossible; I blew them up...well, not me of   
course..." It was Hobbes turn to be interrupted.  
  
"You blew up cows?" Ed glared at Hobbes under raised brows.  
  
Hobbes gave Ed a half cocked smile, "You look like Fawkes when you do   
that. And no, I didn't blow them up, Chrysalis did. They cloned   
Arnaud's gland and put them in these cows. I only stopped the truck   
and then it blew up."  
  
"The big question is; how did he get one of those glands then?"   
Claire said looking at Ed.  
  
"He didn't say, but he was pretty adamant about getting it fixed. He   
killed one of his scientists and was going to force me to replace the   
poor guy. Until Ray and Agent Monroe came in and scared Arnaud off.   
He took the gland and the canister with the silver liquid in it..."   
Ed was interrupted again.  
  
"Whoa...quicksilver in a can, he milked his own gland like the   
Chinese. I wonder what that Swiss Miss mother..." Hobbes stopped when   
Darien started convulsing. He watched as Ed and Claire attended to   
him. Helpless is how Hobbes felt and he didn't like it one bit.   
Something awful was happening to Darien and he was kicking himself   
for not getting to Darien sooner.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity in that ambulance, they finally   
arrived at the Marine base. Darien was taken to a more secured part   
of the hospital where they had an isolation room and privacy. Ed,   
Sloan, Walter and Claire were given all the equipment they needed.   
Tom, Ray, Hobbes and Alex would be the security. Eberts took his   
usual position next to the Official who watched the whole process   
with concern.   
  
Too many people here now know about the gland project. But what   
bothered the Official more was the fact that Walter knew about the   
QS9300 Project and he didn't know about the new species. Who was this   
Dr. Walter Attwood and what position did he hold in the government.   
  
On the way in Hobbes had explained to the Official about what Ed told   
him in the ambulance. The Official huffed and decided that Arnaud was   
probably long gone by now. He'll just have to deal with Arnaud later.  
  
Tom stood by the window and watched Sloan as they worked on Fawkes. He  
didn't need to wait for the next DNA check to know how much closer   
Darien was to the 1.6% differential. Lewis' serum worked better than   
it did on Kelly. Tom was determined to find out what agenda Lewis had   
in mind this time.   
  
"What are you thinking?" Sloan asked Tom.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his train of thought that he didn't even know   
she was there, "I was thinking about what agenda Lewis has. He wanted   
to turn Stark, but chose Ed instead, of course not knowing that it   
wasn't him. I think Lewis maybe trying to turn humans that would help   
his cause. He knows that Ed found out about the tick, how to stop the   
nano bug in the orange juice and about the serum to turn dominants   
human. I would go looking for him, but I think I'm going to be needed   
here." Tom stopped and turned his gaze towards Darien and then   
continued, "He's very close now."  
  
Ed worked on his serum and Claire had even given him the information   
she got when she worked on the Dr. Galveston case, thinking that it   
might help Ed perfect his serum.  
  
Walter eyed Darien like a kid in a candy store. Lynch had gotten away   
in the middle of his research and he was determined not to let the   
same thing happen again. Darien may not have been born a dominant,   
but he was changing into one and that was important research in   
itself. Walter ordered some of the same equipment he had at the   
prison to examine Lynch and it was brought in under the watchful eye   
of the Official.  
  
Through the pain, Darien started to sense things in a greater   
capacity, the pictures in his mind became clearer, but there was   
something else he could feel, emotions. When he was locked in the   
freezer, he saw pictures, sensed that someone was outside, but now   
without even opening his eyes, he could see in his mind and feel the   
others. He felt the emotions of the ten people in the room. It hit   
him like a tidal wave coming at him all at once. His back arched off   
the bed and Hobbes was there to keep him falling onto the floor.  
  
"Hang in there, Fawkes, they're gonna help you, just hang in there."   
Hobbes put his hand on Darien's chest to try and reassure him, "I'm   
right here."   
  
Darien relaxed, opened his eyes and mumbled, "Too much...at once..."  
  
"What? Too much what?" Hobbes bent down to try to hear Darien better,   
but he was unconscious again.  
  
Ed studied Darien's latest blood test as Claire sat next to him.   
Hobbes kept a close eye on his friend. Darien's trembling had   
subsided a great deal and he seemed to be resting peacefully. Ed   
started the DNA differential program and watched closely as the DNA   
patterns were lined up. Claire bit her lip and Ed let out a sigh as   
the 1.6% flashed on the screen.   
  
Sloan and Tom walked up and saw the results. Ed leaned back in his   
chair, "Kelly only made it 1.3, looks like they have it working now.   
Agent Fawkes is now a member of the new species."  
  
Walter got on his phone and made some calls. Tom turned around   
suddenly and there was Darien standing at the window with his hands   
pressed up against the glass, smiling.  
  
TBC....  
  
****  
  
Well...I guess you do need a rope...just a little one!  
  
*three evil grins*


	11. Dominant D

Okiedokie...you're will need a lab rat or a nice dominant to hang on   
to....yep...a little warning...*three very evil grins* :)  
  
A New Breed  
Authors: I_Woman aka Da Chocolate, Miami_Momma aka LithiumBorg, Alli   
aka Da Chocolate and InvisoBorg :)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ray saw Tom's sudden move towards the isolation room and he turned  
to see what caught Tom's attention. What he saw standing at the   
window made him draw his gun and take aim.  
  
  
Hobbes saw Ray quickly pull his weapon and turned to see what Ray  
was pointing his weapon at. Darien was standing at the window   
grinning.   
  
"Fawkes!?!" The name of his partner rolled of Hobbes tongue sounding  
like he was surprised and concerned at the same time.  
  
The others heard and turned towards the window. Claire nearly took a  
step back; Darien was not the same, "Darien?"  
  
  
Darien shook his head from side to side and motioned towards the  
microphone. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew what   
they were feeling. Darien eyed Tom as he turned on the   
microphone. "Thanks, Tom...now what were you saying?"  
  
  
Claire walked up to the mirror, but Tom stopped her, "I wouldn't get  
too close."  
  
  
"Hey, come on, will you let me out of here?" Darien said with a  
slight chuckle.  
  
  
Ed cautiously moved closer to the glass and brought his right hand  
up to his face. Darien caught sight of him. He mimicked Ed and   
brought his left hand up, so both men had their hands on their face.   
It reminded Ed of a movie about mistaken identity.  
  
  
Darien tilted his head, "It's like looking in a mirror, only...not."  
  
  
Ed nodded, "Castor Troy."   
  
  
Darien nodded back, "Sean Archer."  
  
  
Hobbes looked at the two men, "What the h....."  
  
  
Ed slowly backed away from the glass and thought to himself, 'His  
behavior is different than the other Dominants. And did he just read   
my mind?'  
  
  
Darien winked at Ed, "Yes, and it was a very interesting read.  
Darien smiled at Ed that sent a shiver up Ed's spine, "I really   
couldn't believe that Arnie would mistake anybody for me, but I guess   
now I know why."  
  
  
Hobbes looked at Ed, "This does not look good, my friend."  
  
  
Ray moved to a better position to keep a clean shot in range. Hobbes  
motioned for Ray to put the gun down, "Holster the heat."  
  
  
"You think that glass can hold him? I've seen what they can do."  
  
  
"They? Fawkes isn't a 'they'..." Hobbes was interrupted by a voice  
that sounded nervous.   
  
  
Darien ran his hand through his hair, "Guys, look, I'm not doing the  
loco thing here." Darien looked over at Tom, he sensed something   
about Tom. Darien's eyes went wide, "Tom!?!"  
  
  
  
Tom raised an eyebrow at the way Darien said his name and then  
looked at Sloan. During the whole confrontation, no one noticed   
Walter had moved towards the control panel for the disinfecting room.   
  
  
  
"Darien, we can help you. Dr. Tate is working on a cure..." Claire  
broke off in mid-sentence.  
  
  
  
"Okay, that's nice, Claire. But, I'm not...like..." Darien brought  
his hand up to his head and stumbled a bit.  
  
  
"Darien? What's wrong?" Claire asked showing concern in her voice.  
  
  
"I'm feeling..." Darien glared at Walter, "You don't...have...to..."  
  
  
The Official stepped over to Walter, "What did you do to him?"  
  
  
Walter took in a deep breath, "Protecting us from a very  
dangerous..." Walter paused.  
  
  
"Animal?" Darien finished, "I'm...." Darien stumbled back towards  
the bed and stared at the faces that were now at the window. He fell   
to the floor and went into unconsciousness.   
  
  
Walter turned and looked at the Official, "I used Ultane, it's a gas  
used for general anesthesia. Now you see why I wanted him brought to   
a more secure location." Walter walked back to the control panel and   
flushed the gas out with oxygen, "We won't have much time once the   
gas is flushed out, so we'll have to move quick and sedate Agent   
Fawkes."  
  
  
  
"Hold on a minute, this is my agent and he is under my authority not  
yours!" The Official glared at Walter.  
  
  
  
"Not anymore, he's under my jurisdiction now." Walter calmly said  
and walked away motioning for Ed to follow.  
  
  
  
Ed stopped in front the Official and the two men met eye to eye.  
"His life depends on you now," the Official said to Ed.  
  
  
  
Ed shook his head and followed Walter. Sloan turned to Claire, "What  
did he mean by that?"  
  
  
  
Claire crossed her arms in front of her, "It means that if Ed can't  
help Darien, then the Official will order me to harvest the   
quicksilver gland." Claire paused and solemnly added, "Darien will   
not survive the procedure."  
  
  
  
Sloan, dumbfounded, looked at Darien lying on the floor. Tom put his  
arms around her, "Ed will help him."  
  
  
  
"It's not fair, Tom." Sloan's head rested against Tom's chest.  
  
  
  
Hobbes helped Walter and Ed lift his partner off the ground and  
secure him to the bed. When they were done Hobbes leaned up against a  
counter to keep an eye on Walter and Ed. Ray joined Hobbes by his   
side, "These are smart people and they'll find a way to help him."  
  
  
  
"If Fawkes had broken through the glass, would you have shot him?"  
Hobbes didn't take his eyes off of Darien.  
  
  
  
"Yes, without hesitation. I know that this is hard for you to do,  
because it would be hard for me, but it's best if you don't think of   
him as your partner until..."  
  
  
  
"Until what? Normal? Let me tell me you something, my friend.  
Dominant or not, he's my partner and no one is going to tell me   
otherwise." Hobbes voice was full of anger.  
  
  
  
"Let me tell you something. If he tries to bust out of this room, I  
will do what I have to do to protect the lives in here. And if that   
means shooting him, then I will. I know what he is capable of doing.   
I've seen what they can do. You haven't seen the things that I've   
seen about them and Agent Hobbes, it's not pretty. Will I do what I   
have to do to stop him?" Ray pointed towards Darien, "Yes, I will."   
Ray walked away and left the room.  
  
  
  
Ed started an IV on Darien and Walter injected the first dose of  
thiopental, "How much are you giving him?" Ed asked.  
  
  
  
"I had Lynch on 320mg and remember what happened?" Walter put the  
syringe down, "I gave Agent Fawkes 350mg to start off with. We'll   
keep him monitored."  
  
  
  
Ed turned his head away from Walter to look at all the equipment in  
the room, "What are you planning to do with all this equipment,   
Walter?"  
  
  
  
"Why Ed, I'd expect you to be the first person interested in this  
subject. He might be the first human to be successfully turned into a  
dominant. Don't you want to examine him and compare the data we get   
from Agent Fawkes to the data I got from Lynch?"  
  
  
  
"Well, of course, but this...this is too weird...I feel like I'm..."  
Ed put his hands on his hips.  
  
  
  
"Like you're violating your own brother," Hobbes said from the other  
side of the room, wondering if this is how Kevin felt when he put the   
gland in Darien. "Listen, Fawkes has spent the last two years as a   
lab rat; don't you think enough is enough? Just cure him."   
  
  
  
Ed turned to face Hobbes and then turned to face Walter, "I'm going  
to work on the gene therapy with Claire." Ed turned away to walk out   
the door, but Hobbes cut him off.  
  
  
"Can you help him?"  
  
  
Ed let out a sigh, "I hope so, Agent Hobbes or else we're all in  
danger."  
  
  
"What do you mean? I keep hearing how bad these dominants are. Deep  
down inside Fawkes wouldn't want to hurt anybody."  
  
  
"Once we tested the serum used on Agent Fawkes on a monkey. Guess  
what happened?" Ed looked at Hobbes.  
  
  
"Okay, tell me, what happened?"  
  
  
"The monkey's DNA changed to the 1.6% differential and then later,  
he killed the other monkeys that were in the cage with him. I'm sure   
that the monkey, James, didn't want to kill his friends either, but   
its part of their survival instincts. Kill the weak so the strong can   
survive. That's what we're dealing with here, Agent Hobbes." Ed   
walked out of the room and sat down at his computer to continue his   
work. Ed looked at Claire, "We better have the biggest pot of coffee   
this hospital has. hink we're going to need it."  
  
  
  
The Official watched Walter perform one test after another on  
Darien. The anger welling up in him was ferocious. Darien had been   
strapped to a rotating bed and lifted up in a standing position so   
his head would fall forward. Walter held a halo device in his hands   
and moved it up and down Darien's head. The bed was brought back down   
and Walter continued his research.  
  
  
  
Walter turned to look at Sloan, "This is Lynch's scan," a 3D picture  
of Lynch's brain appeared on the screen, "And this is Agent Fawkes'   
scan."  
  
  
  
"My God," Sloan was stunned as she stared at the nearly all red 3D  
scan of Darien's hyperactive brain. "His brain is more active than   
Lynch's and his had an electrical discharge of nearly three times   
pattern. This is more than that."  
  
"Pure energy, Sloan, his mind is working nearly as fast as the  
computers we have here." Walter sighed and looked at the agent lying   
on the bed, "He's more dangerous than Lynch."  
  
  
"Could he read minds?" Sloan asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, Sloan, but anything is possible. I won't know unless  
I wake him, but I think you will agree that that is not an option.   
Unless he is properly restrained, I will have to keep him sedated."   
Walter held up another scan, "This was the first one taken on Agent   
Fawkes at the agency, do you see a difference?"  
  
  
  
Sloan studied both scans and a horrified look was on her face, she  
looked up at Walter, "Smaller, his brain is smaller."  
  
  
  
"That would be consistent with what we know about them. His brain is  
working at a higher capacity than ours even as we speak."  
  
  
  
"Walter, we have another problem. Claire told me that if Ed doesn't  
find a way to turn Agent Fawkes back to normal, she will be ordered to  
harvest the gland. Agent Fawkes will die from the procedure."  
  
  
  
Walter huffed and scratched the back of his neck, "Don't worry,  
Sloan, that won't happen. We have an incredible opportunity here to   
study what could be a new species of dominants and that will take   
precedent over a gland extraction procedure." Walter left the room to   
talk with the Official.  
  
  
  
"I want to know what you are doing to Agent Fawkes?" the Official  
huffed.  
  
"Charley, I think that you will agree that I have a unique situation  
here and I must take advantage of it. As I told you before, Agent   
Fawkes is now under my care and I decide what will be done to him."   
Walter leered at the Official.  
  
"That gland is the property of the U.S. Government and is under my  
care. Since it is still in Agent Fawkes, he is under my care, do I   
make myself clear?" The Official leered back.  
  
Hobbes and Ed watched the exchange with curiosity. Hobbes turned to  
Ed, "Your Fat Man is as bad as our Fat Man."  
  
Ed sighed, "It's the battle of the iron wills isn't it?"  
  
"I don't think there is going to be a winner; they're both to  
stubborn to give in." Hobbes grinned at Ed.  
  
  
  
"Agent Fawkes is in my custody now and that includes the gland that  
is in his head. Technically speaking, he is no longer part of the   
human race and is now considered a dominant. This goes way over your   
head, Charley and I would suggest that you follow my orders. I will   
run whatever tests are necessary to do a thorough research on Agent   
Fawkes, with or without your permission." In a huff Walter walked   
back into the isolation room and continued his testing.  
  
  
  
Hobbes nudged Ed's arm, "Looks like your Fat Man won, he pulled  
rank."  
  
  
"At least he kept your partner alive..." Ed paused, "...and that  
bought me time to cure him." Ed said solemnly and went back to work.  
  
  
  
Hobbes walked up to the Official and stood by him. The two men  
watched as blood was drawn, vitals taken, scans looked over and other   
tests were run on Darien. "I don't like this, Hobbes, they're   
treating him like  
some kind of..." the Official was cut off by Hobbes.  
  
  
  
"Lab rat, sir...I mean, that is what you were going to say. Take a  
good look, chief...take a good long hard look." Hobbes said and   
walked away leaving the Official to stare at himself in the form of   
Walter Attwood.  
  
  
  
Ed scanned through the report Claire made on the Galveston retro  
virus. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair   
when the idea hit him, "Whoa...hey! I think I got it!"  
  
Claire perked up from her computer as did Sloan and Walter. They  
came over to join Ed.  
  
"Okay, the retro virus was made from extracted genes from the  
donors. It was then injected into the subjects. The viral vector then  
grafted itself to the chromosomes. When the cell split the new gene   
went with it producing new cells with the viral vector attached to   
it." Ed got up from his chair, "This worked because the existing   
cells weren't changed but only the new ones when the parent cell   
split. Now in Kelly's case with the tick's 1.6% secretions, the   
dominant gene tried to change the cells already present, her body saw   
it as a foreign antibody and attacked the new genes. I think the new   
serum used on Agent Fawkes is based on this principle of gene  
splicing. Instead of attacking the cells they merely grafted   
themselves and waited for the right moment."  
  
  
  
"When the cells reproduced...of course, the stronger trait prevails  
and this trait being the dominant DNA." Claire added.  
  
  
  
Ed pointed to her and nodded, "That's right, I mean, we all have  
dominant traits in us anyway, hair and eye color, etc." Ed turned to   
face Sloan and Walter, "Kevin, remember that little boy, his mother   
was human but his father was a dominant. He was a 1.6% percent   
because the dominant DNA of his father was stronger than that of his   
mother. This is almost the same principle."  
  
  
  
"Very good, Ed. Can you help Agent Fawkes?" Walter looked at Ed.  
  
  
  
"Now that I know the 'how' part, yeah, I think I can. I'll just have  
to work out the gene therapy..." Ed paused, "...the trigger..."  
  
  
  
"Tigger?" Hobbes said not really understanding all that was being  
said.  
  
  
  
Ed smiled, "No, Agent Hobbes, not Tigger...trigger...something had  
to trigger the genes to mutate the existing cells once they   
reproduced. It's the same principle that cured you from the smart   
gene...block the trigger enzyme with an intermolecular liaise enzyme,   
the dominant gene should degenerate and eventually die." Ed looked   
around the room, "Simple."  
  
  
  
"We'll just have to find the right ratio and the reaction  
temperature." Claire added.  
  
  
  
"It'll take time, but we can do it. We have to do it. If Lewis is  
planning on using this on more humans, this gene therapy maybe our   
only hope to stop him from carrying out his plan," Ed turned to the   
room where Darien was sleeping, "We'll have to do tests using samples   
of Agent Fawkes' blood."  
  
  
  
Tom stepped out to get something to eat for Sloan and himself.  
Walter needed to talk to the Official and Eberts went with them. Ed   
left to go freshen up, he had been in his clothes for sometime now   
and he needed to change.   
  
Hobbes looked at Claire, "Come on, let's go get you something to eat  
too. If you're going to help Fawkes, you need to take a break and   
recharge your batteries."  
  
  
  
Claire glanced over at Sloan, "You'll be okay until Agent Daniels  
gets back?"  
  
  
  
Sloan looked over at Darien who was still sleeping and then to Ray  
and Alex, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Sloan said with a smile on her face.   
  
  
"We won't be long," Claire said as she stood up and walked out of  
the lab with Hobbes.  
  
  
  
Sloan was busy at the microscope watching the results of the gene  
therapy on Darien's blood. She had started to jot down her   
observations when her mind be e unfocused. The urge to look at the   
window to the isolation room became great and she slowly turned her   
head.   
  
Darien stood there staring at her. Sloan couldn't get her eyes off  
of the brown eyes that intrigue her at their first meeting. She stood   
up and walked over to the window. Darien looked at her and motioned   
towards the control panel. Sloan looked at it and walked towards it,   
she put her finger on the button that would release the locks on the   
door that kept the danger contained within the isolation.  
  
  
  
Ray and Alex saw what she was about to do, but they were too late.  
There was the familiar buzzing sound alerting them that the door was  
unlocked. Alex had started to run towards Sloan to stop her. She saw   
Darien turn silver and then disappear. The door swung open and that   
was all Alex remembered.  
  
Ray saw Alex go down hard for no apparent reason and he stopped dead  
in his tracts. He looked around the room and for some reason, his   
mind was a clutter. A loud thud echoed in the room and Ray went down   
to floor next to Alex.  
  
  
  
Sloan watched the whole thing and didn't move an inch until she felt  
a cold touch on her shoulder. She shuddered at the temperature change   
around her, "Cold."  
  
  
  
A burst of silver flakes appeared in front of Sloan and the sight  
made her gasp. Darien smiled and moved closer to her. She noticed how   
he moved with cat like grace. Sloan should be trying to save herself,   
but she couldn't move at all. A hand with long fingers gripped her   
neck and began to squeeze, Sloan gasped for breath. She grabbed   
Darien's arm to try and get away, but her mind was too confused to   
think straight.   
  
  
  
Sloan felt her body being pulled towards Darien and his other arm  
snaked around her, pulling her in even closer that their bodies were   
now touching. She could feel the heat coming off of his body and felt   
her own skin start to flush. The fingers on her neck loosened and air   
rushed back into her lungs through her wide open mouth.  
  
  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Darien softly said and covered  
Sloan's mouth with his own. He moved his hand to rest just under her   
ear and his other hand was on her back.  
  
Sloan's moan of pleasure radiated in Darien's mouth and that urged  
him on. His tongue traced her bottom lip and her body arched into his.  
Sloan was too confused to know what she was doing let alone stop. She  
didn't want to.  
  
  
  
Darien pressed his mouth harder on Sloan's lips and she could feel  
them start to bruise, but the fire going through her body was too   
much to ignore. Darien only kissed harder because he knew who was   
coming through the door.  
  
  
Before Tom opened the door, he saw Darien attacking Sloan and then  
he was kissing her. Anger quickly welled up inside of him and he   
burst into the room. There was Sloan in Darien's arms, kissing him   
back, "Sloan!!"   
  
  
  
TBC....   
  
  
*tres grins*


	12. Desperation

Thanks for your patience. :) Here's the next installment....  
  
A New Breed  
Authors: I_Woman aka Da Peanut Butter, Miami_Momma aka LithiumBorg,   
Alli aka Da Chocolate / InvisoBorg  
  
Danger Will Robinson, Danger....industrial strength rope will be   
needed. *Da Peanut Butter and LithiumBorg hand out rope to the brave   
readers while InvisoBorg munches on a Reese's cup.*  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Darien broke the kiss and smiled at Tom. He stepped out of the way   
and the two men lunged at each other. Darien had the height advantage   
and his arms were longer. Before Tom could actually reach Darien, he   
found himself in the grip of the taller man and was tossed across the   
room.  
  
Tom hit the floor, but was quickly on his feet again. He looked   
around the room, Darien was gone. Tom leered as he saw the door   
slowly shut. Darien had taken advantage of Tom being down and   
quicksilvered. Tom in a huff ran out after him.  
  
Darien stumbled down the hall and used the wall for support, his hand   
going to his head. "What...it can't...no...it won't control me." With   
all the mental strength he had, he pushed the Dominant demon back, "I   
will not let you control me." He turned his head in the direction of   
the lab, "I'm sorry." Darien turned back around and searched for an   
exit.   
  
Ed came down the opposite direction that Tom had taken and didn't   
know what had happened. He walked in the lab and saw Alex and Ray on   
the floor unconscious, "What the..." He stopped when he saw that the   
isolation room was empty, "Oh damn," Ed went to go check on Alex and   
Ray when he saw Sloan just staring off into space, "Sloan, what   
happened? Where's Darien?"  
  
"Darien?"  
  
Ed grabbed her shoulders, "Yes, Darien! Wher..."  
  
Sloan grabbed Ed and pulled him in for a kiss. She lifted her leg and  
wrapped it around his legs pulling the rest of his body closer to   
hers. Ed's mind went into conflict, he loved Sloan, but did he love   
her in this way?  
  
Sloan broke the kiss and touched her forehead with her hand, "What  
happened?" She looked up and saw Darien standing in front of her, she  
stumbled back.   
  
"Sloan..." Ed reached to grab her to keep her from falling. He held   
her in his arms and brushed the hair from her face.   
  
Sloan looked into Darien's eyes, but they weren't Darien's eyes, they  
were... "Ed!?!"  
  
Ed sighed and let go of her. The look on her face and the way she   
said his name was heartbreaking. "Yeah, it's me...listen...I've got   
to see if Agent Monroe and Ray are fine. Where is Tom?"  
  
"Ed, I think we need to talk about..."  
  
"What Sloan? Talk about what? That you thought I was *Darien*?" Ed   
said the name with venom in his voice. "You don't think that I didn't   
notice the way you said his name and then kissed me? Come on,   
Sloan...which one, huh? Tom or Darien? Or am I just the one you want   
on the side just in case the others don't work out?"  
  
Sloan slapped Ed and then she looked with sadness on her face, "Ed,   
I'm..."  
  
"Agent Monroe and Ray seem to be okay, just put something under their  
heads to keep them comfortable." Ed started for the door.  
  
Sloan tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, "Ed, please wait..."  
  
"No, Sloan...you've made it perfectly clear. I need some air." Ed   
stormed out and headed outside. As he walked he mumbled to   
himself, "Why did I have to look like him...or better yet...why did   
he have to look like me?"  
  
Ed violently pushed the door to the outside open and took in a big   
breath of fresh air. He was faintly aware of a limo pulling up beside   
him. It's when he heard the familiar female voice that got his   
attention.   
  
"Hello, Agent Fawkes, they let you outside?"  
  
Ed turned around, there was that name again, "Listen, I'm so sick and  
tired..." Ed stopped when a sharp needle like pain erupted in his   
chest. He looked down at the red fuzzy dart imbedded in his chest, "I   
don't freakin' beli..."  
  
The lady in the limo watched with satisfaction as "Darien" fell to the  
ground in a heap of unconsciousness.  
  
A quicksilvered Darien rushed down the hall as he was bombarded by   
all the emotions of the hospital staff and patients, "Whoa...and I   
thought I had issues." He made it to an emergency exit and left the   
hospital undetected.  
  
Darien ran across the base, looking for his contact. He glanced   
passed the gate, "Ooh...the welcome wagon."  
  
Lynch, who was waiting outside the gates to the base, felt a strong   
dominant presence. He quickly turned around, nothing. Suddenly,   
silver flakes appeared and Darien materialized in front of Lynch.   
  
Darien grinned and leaned against the car, "Take me to your leader."  
  
*****  
  
Hobbes and Claire come back to the lab and saw the mess. Hobbes first  
instinct was to look towards the isolation room, "Oh crap, Fawkes!"   
He ran towards the window and saw the empty room, "Oh no, he got out."  
Claire ran to check on Alex and Ray who were now starting to wake up,   
she looked at Tom and Sloan, "How did Darien escape?"  
  
Sloan and Tom looked at each other and Tom shook his head. Sloan   
stood up,"He used mind control to confuse me and had me open the   
door. I let him out."  
  
"I thought that Attwood said that you're the only one who could stop   
him, looks like you failed." Hobbes said sarcastically.  
  
"I couldn't stop him, yes that's true. He was able to mask himself   
along with the invisibility." Tom answered.  
  
Walter, the Official and Eberts walked in. "What happened in here?"   
Walter asked.  
  
"Seems like Agent Daniels wasn't able to stop Fawkes after all,"   
Hobbes motioned to the isolation room.  
  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that Fawkes is gone? I thought you said   
that this facility would hold him. If anything happens to him I'm   
holding you personally responsible." The Official leered at   
Walter. "How long ago did this happen?" the Official looked around   
for someone to answer.  
  
"About ten minutes ago. Tom tried to run after him, but he used the  
Dominants masking ability along with turning invisible. Tom couldn't   
keep up." Sloan answered.  
  
"Hummpfff...Hobbes, go see if you can find him or at least pick up a   
trail." The Official said.  
  
"That won't be necessary," Walter said as Hobbes headed for the   
door. "Agent Fawkes is working for me, undercover."  
  
The Official's eyes narrowed as he glared at Walter, "What did you   
say?"  
  
Sloan, Tom, Hobbes and Claire looked at each confusingly, "What was   
that?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"Undercover, it's what he does isn't it? As I did my research on Agent  
Fawkes, I found that the serum changed him physically, but not   
mentally. He's a Dominant as we know them, but he just doesn't think   
like them." Walter took out his findings and showed them to Sloan.  
  
"But, he was able to confuse me like that little boy Kevin did. He   
knocked out Agent Monroe and Ray, he even threw Tom across the room.   
How can you tell me that he doesn't think like one of them, he tried   
to kill me!" Sloan said angrily.  
  
"Sloan, it was an act. He had to make his escape look believable.   
Agent Fawkes would not have harmed you at all. I told him to do this   
when most of us were gone." Walter added.  
  
"Tell that to my throat," Sloan said rubbing her hand across her   
throat.  
  
"And my head," Alex retorted.  
  
"Mine too, why didn't you tell us, we could have prepared ourselves?"   
Ray stated.  
  
Tom looked angry and said to Walter, "What I sensed was not an act,   
Walter. Agent Fawkes was acting on Dominant instincts."  
  
"What...sensed? Excuse me, but if there somethin you want to share   
with the rest of us." Hobbes asked looking at Tom. Hobbes knew there   
was something different about Tom.  
  
"Tom Daniels is a Dominant," Walter blurted out like it was no big   
deal.  
  
The Official glared at Walter, "And you didn't share that bit of   
information with us?"  
  
"Right now I think we need to focus on getting our man back. We can   
deal with this later," Alex said then looked around, "Where's Dr.   
Tate? Shouldn't he be here?"  
  
Sloan put her head down, "He went to get some fresh air, he should be   
back shortly."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Big Schemer, how do you plan on getting my partner back if   
he's gone to other side." Hobbes asked.  
  
"I'm not so sure that he's gone to the other side as you put it, Agent  
Hobbes. He even let me put in a tracking device." Walter said as he   
started to walk towards the isolation room.  
  
Claire looked shocked, "Are you sure we're talking about the same   
Darien Fawkes?"  
  
Hobbes shook his head, "He tricked you. He was a con, it's what he   
does best and he played you."  
  
"Is it possible, Walter, that he manipulated your mind like he did   
me?" Sloan asked him.  
  
"Yeah and I bet he already took that tracking device out like Lynch   
did," retorted Ray.  
  
"How was he supposed to find Lewis?" Tom asked.  
  
"He was supposed to meet his contact outside..." Walter's phone rang   
and he answered it, "Attwood here," Walter paused as he was told that   
the package was delivered. "Agent Fawkes has been delivered to Lewis.   
Are you sure?"   
  
"Walter, Ed was outside," Sloan added.  
  
Walter's face turned pale, "What was Agent Fawkes wearing?" Walter   
paused and waited for the answer. He looked at Sloan, "Green   
scrubs?..." Walter was about to tell the limo lady that she took the   
wrong one, but she hung up.  
  
"Walter, Agent Fawkes was wearing white scrubs, they took Ed instead."  
Sloan said.  
  
"I know, Sloan," Walter tried to redial but the phone had been turned   
off.   
  
"This is terrific, instead of just Fawkes out there, the good doctor   
is in the hands of that lunatic too." Hobbes retorted.  
  
"Agent Hobbes and Daniels will tract down Agent Fawkes by using this."  
Attwood handed Tom a personal digital assistant.  
  
"What's this?" Tom asked.  
  
"It's a Wireless Assisted GPS system. It has indoor capability; you   
should be able to locate Agent Fawkes within five to 20 miles."   
Walter noticed the worried look on Tom's face, "Don't worry, Tom, it   
works in a wide range of environments where normal GPS would't work,   
including inside houses and moving vehicles, under heavy foliage and   
in downtown urban street canyons. It also has a location on demand   
feature; you will get an address on the spot."   
  
"Nice little toy you have there, Attwood. You better hope it works."   
Hobbes said as he and Tom left to track Darien down.  
  
"You have another one those?" Ray asked. Walter shook his head and   
handed another one to Ray. "Come on, Agent Monroe, looks like we're   
on another hunt. Let's just hope that Agent Fawkes didn't take the   
tracking device out." Ray sneered at Walter.  
  
******  
  
Ed was pushed out of the limo and landed at Lewis' feet. Lewis looked   
down at the unconscious man. There was a smirk on his face that   
quickly turned to frustration. The presence he felt from the man   
lying at his feet was not Dominant but human, "This is not Agent   
Fawkes, the stupid woman brought me Ed Tate!" He motioned for two   
guards to pick Ed up and take him inside.   
  
Ed was placed in a room. Lewis stationed two guards outside the   
door, "When he wakes up, let me know. He might be useful after all."   
The two guards nodded in compliance and Lewis walked off.  
  
*******  
  
Lynch arrived with Darien, both stepped out of the car as Darien   
studied the small industrial building which was on the outskirts of   
town. He noticed that it was not the same warehouse where Darien and   
Stark were held earlier.  
  
Darien shook his head, "So this is it, huh. And I thought my agency   
was poor."  
  
Lynch came up behind Darien, "I should have killed you when I had the  
chance."  
  
Darien turned and faced Lynch, "What...and miss out on my wondrous  
transformation?" Darien turned and walked into the building.  
  
Lynch smiled, "Once the transformation is over, you will be too."  
  
***  
  
Lewis sensed Darien upon his arrival, 'His presence is strong. We   
won't have much time to study him. He may be a threat to my...' His  
thoughts were interrupted as Lynch and Darien walked into the room.  
  
"Welcome to our existence," Lewis proclaimed as he walked over to  
Darien.  
  
Darien smirked, "Yeah, well, I always wanted to be all that I could   
be."  
  
"You will be much more, Agent Fawkes. You are our first successful   
new breed of dominant. You also possess a special trait that makes   
you even more of a find."  
  
Darien contemplated, "Oh...and what 'special trait' would that be?"  
  
"Oh now Mr. Fawkes. You could either tell us now or we can wait until   
Dr. Tate examines you..."   
  
Darien looked worried, "Whoa...wait a minute, did you say Dr. Tate?"  
  
Lewis nodded, "Yes, it is a very amusing story. In our efforts to   
acquire you, one of our other cohorts captured Dr. Tate thinking he   
was you."  
  
Darien's heart sank. Ed was first captured by Arnaud and now by these  
non-people, 'Ed, it just isn't your day, is it?'  
  
Lewis motioned Lewis to the door, "Now Mr. Fawkes, please relax, we   
will return shortly for your examination."  
  
Darien sat down and watched the men file out of the room, "And then   
what?"  
  
Lewis began to close the door, "You will join us in our struggle for  
survival." Lewis closed the door leaving Darien alone in the room.  
  
Lewis whispered to Lynch, "Lock the door, we can't afford to have him   
escape again. Dr. Tate must complete the tests."   
  
Darien ran his hand through his hair, "Okay...so far so good. Whoa,   
didn't count on Tate being here...dude gets into as much trouble as I   
do."   
  
Lynch nodded, "And after the tests are complete?"   
  
Lewis smiled and glanced at the room where Darien was being held, "We   
would have all the information we need in order to defeat Stark's   
line."  
  
Lewis looked back to Lynch, "Then you can do what you want with him."   
  
"It will be my pleasure." Lynch locked the door and posted two   
dominants at Darien's door.  
  
Darien stared at the closed door. Anger rose from somewhere deep   
inside Darien. His blood rushed through his veins at a furious pace.   
  
"What....'Do what you want with him'? Is that what he said? Oh   
no...I'll take you out first." Darien got up and kicked the door and   
nearly knocked it off its hinges. The two dominants stationed outside   
the door were knocked off their feet from the sudden impact.  
  
Darien picked up the chair he had been sitting on and threw it across   
the room in an outburst of blind rage.   
  
Lynch and Lewis, who made it down the hall stopped after they heard   
the crash. They both looked at each other and hurried towards the   
room. They turned the corner and saw the two dominants get up and   
began to open the door.  
  
They all rushed in the room only to find Darien standing in the   
middle of the room with his arms folded glaring at the chair which   
now was a part of the wall.   
  
Darien quickly turned, faced them and with anger still in his voice   
said, "What? I wanted to do some redecorating. You have a problem   
with that?"   
  
The dominants backed out of the room and locked the door.   
  
"Didn't think so," Darien said with a smirk on his face.   
  
Lewis directed the guards, "Inform me immediately if this happens   
again." The two guards nodded. Lewis and Lynch once again headed down   
the hallway. Lewis pointed to the lab, "We may need to sedate him   
sooner than later. Have Dr. Rollins prepare a sedative for you then   
meet me back at my office." Lynch nodded and headed towards the lab.   
  
Darien looked at the chair that was now embedded in the opposite   
wall, his anger slowly subsiding. He stared in disbelief, "Did I do   
that?"   
  
Darien shook his head as if he were in a mental fog. "This is worse   
than QSM, there is no headache, no warning. I've got to learn how to   
control it."  
  
Darien remembered how he left the hospital and when he injured   
Detective Petersen and Alex. He put his face in his hands, "Ah crap.   
Alex is going to kill me."   
  
Darien quickly remembered what brought him to his state of   
fury, "They only need me for the test. They need the information in   
order to...."   
  
Darien struggled to remember Lewis' exact words, "...to defeat Stark.   
Chrysalis' genetically freaked agents are a threat to dominants."   
  
Darien continued to concentrate, "They've apparently tried to turn   
other humans into dominants but failed some how. The gland, that   
freakin' gland has something to do with this."  
  
Darien took a deep breath, "Okay, focus and stay calm. I can't afford   
to get mad or the table may end up next to the chair. I've got to   
contact Ed."  
  
******  
  
A guard walked in and said that Ed was awake. Lewis smiled and   
ordered Lynch to follow him.  
  
*****  
  
Like before, Hobbes drove and Tom rode shot gun. Ray and Alex went in   
the other direction to cover more ground; they had a tracking device   
themselves in their possession. Tom held the personal digital   
assistant in his hand.  
  
"Where does your 'Fat Man' get the funding from to afford those toys   
of his?" Hobbes asked. He was often perplexed that the government   
that had a 17 million dollar gland in the head of an agent would fund   
the agency better.  
  
What he and Fawkes could do if they had those kinds of toys? Probably   
keep the kid out of trouble more often was Hobbes thought.  
  
"Attwood has connections. Even Sloan and Ed are surprised at times   
with the things that Attwood pulls out of his pockets." Tom said   
smiling at Hobbes.  
  
"Anything yet on that thing?"  
  
"No, they must be further out of the city then we thought. Lewis   
would not want to be around a lot of people. He likes secluded   
areas." Tom said still looking at the device he held in his hand. If   
the whole scene back at the lab was just a ploy, then why the kiss?   
Was Darien using his new found powers to manipulate Sloan? Tom wanted   
to know, needed to know. Darien was a Dominant now and Tom would have   
to show him, rather instruct him on the ways of Dominant life.  
  
*****  
  
Lynch held Ed's arms tight behind his back, giving Ed's arms a sl t   
push up every now and then. He wanted to make sure that the slightly   
taller man knew who was in control and he enjoyed hearing Ed whimper   
in pain.   
  
Lewis grabbed Ed's face, "It really is remarkable. I would almost say   
that one of you is a clone." He let go of Ed's face and turned his   
back to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Ed felt a hot searing pain in his shoulders as   
Lynch pushed them up again. Ed tried to hide the pain and bit his lip.  
  
"I want you to help me with Agent Fawkes. I want to know about   
his...gift. You spent time with them and I'm sure they shared some   
of their secrets with you. Especially if they wanted you to help with   
his current condition,"  
  
Lewis paused, "It worked well this time didn't it Dr. Tate?"  
  
"You really expect me to help you dissect Agent Fawkes?" Ed asked.  
  
Lewis laughed, "No, Dr. Tate, not dissect. Why would I want to do   
that? I want to know how he turns invisible. It's not a typical human   
trait; they must have done something to him."  
  
"You dominants are supposed to be smart; you know I won't help you."   
Ed watched as Lewis turned to face him, "I would rather die then help   
you find the secret to Agent Fawkes, you'll just have to find another   
scientist for that."  
  
"How noble, but death is not what I have in mind for you. Dr.   
Copeland spoke very highly of you Dr. Tate and he was one of my top   
scientists. Now, you get to be his replacement."   
  
Lewis walked closer to Ed. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction as his   
hand fumbled for something special for Ed in his pocket. Ed's eyes   
became small slits, "I wasn't even going to help Dr. Copeland with   
the Spanish Flu vaccine. I didn't trust him, what makes you think   
that I'll be his replacement?"  
  
Lewis inched closer and Lynch's grip on Ed increased, "This," Lewis   
pulled out the syringe from his pocket and took the cap off.  
  
Ed's eyes grew wide and he tried to kick out with his legs, but he   
lost his balance. Both he and Lynch fell to the ground with Lynch   
landing on top of him.   
  
Lewis bent down and inserted the needle into Ed's neck, "Don't fight   
it, Dr. Tate, you won't win." He pushed down on the plunger sending   
the liquid into Ed's body.  
  
Ed could feel the cold liquid going in and Lynch's hold on him   
relaxed. Ed felt the needle pull out and he watched as Lewis turned   
and walked out the door, "Say goodbye to your humanity Dr. Tate."   
  
Lynch followed Lewis out the door and left Ed alone in the room.   
  
He sat up and looked around, "There's got to be something I can   
use...I won't help them, I will die first." Ed searched the room but   
found nothing he could use. He checked his watch, "I wonder when the   
first symptoms will appear..." Ed's eyes went wide, "That's it!"   
  
He took his watch off and threw it to the floor, the glass face   
breaking in pieces. Ed spotted one piece big enough for the job and   
picked it up, twirled it in his fingers a few times.  
  
  
"You can do this, you've got to do this, it's the only way and you   
know it."   
  
The glass cut into his wrist as he slowly made a deep cut across it.  
  
"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...or the one,"   
Ed repeated the quote spoken by Spock who was in a similar situation;   
he gave his life to save many. The blood was beading on the floor as   
Ed cut like a surgeon.   
  
TBC...  
  
  
*yes...we are very very evil...*ducks hurling oatmeal cookies and toy   
monkees*


	13. No Time

See Part 1 for disclaimers  
  
A New Breed  
Authors: Evils 1,2,3 aka Allianora/Da Chocolate/InvisoBorg,   
I_Woman/Da Peanut Butter, Miami-Momma/LithiumBorg  
  
Thanks for hanging on to your ropes! Okay...here's the next part!!!  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Stark sat down roughly on his chair, his eye twitched and he turned   
to glare at his men, "You took too long getting out there and we lost   
Fawkes. Get out!"   
  
The men turned and left Stark alone. He turned in his chair and   
looked out his window. He was nervously clicking a pen repeatedly.   
Stark seemed to do this lately whenever he was in deep thought. Those   
men that kidnapped him thought that Darien was someone else. Stark   
thought hard and the name came to him, Ed Tate. He called one of his   
top researchers, "I want you find out anything you can about someone   
by the name of Ed Tate, his description matches Darien Fawkes. Let me   
know as soon as possible when you come up something." Stark hung up   
his phone and a malevolent smile came across his face.  
  
************  
  
`Nooooooo!!!!'  
  
Ed stirred out of his unconsciousness as the scream tore through his   
mind, "Wha…what….Agent Fawkes?"  
  
In the main building, Lewis covered his ears from the same scream.   
It flooded his mind, "That's Fawkes!"  
  
Darien, feeling Ed slice through his own wrist, called out to Lewis   
telepathically. His command was so powerful, that Lewis could barely   
stand. Darien continued, "Quick, he slit his wrist!"  
  
Lynch stumbled into the room with his hands on his head and his face   
in agony. He too was hearing the powerful thoughts of the "new"   
dominant.  
  
Lewis and Lynch both cringed in unison as Darien issued the last   
message, "You must not let him die!"  
  
They both looked at each other and raced out of the room towards Ed's   
room ordering others to follow.   
  
As Ed slipped back into unconsciousness after hearing Darien's   
message, his last thought was, `Why won't he let me die…'  
  
Suddenly the doors to Ed's cell flew open. Lewis, Lynch, and two   
guards grabbed Ed as Dr. Rollins applied pressure to his wrist. Ed   
was too weak to protest.  
  
"Take him to the lab and keep him there. We need him alive." The   
dominants whisked Ed to the lab and tended to his self-inflicted   
wounds, "Lynch, stay with him. Inform me when he awakens." Lynch   
nodded.   
  
Lewis turned and headed towards the door, "And now, to attend to   
Fawkes."  
  
Darien smiled as he felt Lewis approach his cell. Lewis busted   
through the door and stopped in the doorway. Darien's smile grew   
wider, "Sorry, was that loud? I wanted to make sure you heard me."  
  
"We all heard you. How did you…."  
  
"..do it? Well, let's just say that I have a sixth sense."  
  
Lewis took a step closer to Darien and looked suspicious. Darien   
answered Lewis before he opened his mouth.  
  
"Yes….you should feel threatened."  
  
Lewis was about to respond to Darien when Lynch walked through the   
door. Lynch came up behind Lewis, "He is conscious."  
  
Lewis turned to Lynch and pointed to Darien, "Sedate him. As soon as   
Tate is ready, we will get started." Lynch turned to Darien, "It   
would be my pleasure." Darien responded with a wink.  
  
************  
  
Ed was disappointed that his life was saved. He was now in the lab   
tied to a chair. Lynch was in the lab earlier, but left after he   
awoke. Dr. Rollins came over to Ed, "We will release you as soon as   
your blood level returns to normal. Ed continued to check out his   
surroundings. Dr. Rollins continued, "We are preparing the lab so   
you will have everything you need to work."   
  
Ed venomously thought to himself, `Don't count on it.'  
  
A voice answered back in his mind, `But I am counting on it.'   
  
Ed looked shocked, "Agent Fawkes?"  
  
Dr. Rollins nodded, "Yes, he will be brought down when you are ready."  
  
Ed looked confused and thought, `But I thought I heard Fawkes.'  
  
`You did,' The voice answered back. Ed jumped.   
  
Dr. Rollins seeing Ed's expression looked concern, "What's wrong?"  
  
Ed shook his head, "Nothing."  
  
Dr. Rollins received a call on his cell phone. He ended the call and   
walked over to check on Ed's straps, "I'll be back to assist you as   
soon as I pick up more supplies. They have just informed me that   
Agent Fawkes has been sedated and will be ready for examination."   
Dr. Rollins left Ed alone with his thoughts.  
  
`You're such a wimp.'  
  
"What?" Ed swung his head around thinking that Darien would   
materialize any minute now, "Agent Fawkes, are you here?"  
  
`Yes and no', Darien replied telepathically, `I'm here, in your   
mind. Those not-so-dominant dudes gave me a sedative. They think   
I'm unconscious.'  
  
"Oh. But, you're in my mind? How?"  
  
`It's hard to explain. Sometimes I can hear thoughts clearly, other   
times I can just feel others' emotions, but don't worry about that   
right now. What I want to know is, what the hell were you thinking!'   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
`When you slit your wrist and tried to kill yourself.'  
  
"I had no other choice. They want me to help them. I can't betray   
my own kind…"  
  
`I am YOUR kind,' Darien responded so strongly that it filled Ed's   
head with pain. Darien continued, `Think about it. If you died,   
they would just grab some other scientist to take your place. They   
already have five potential targets, Sloan being number two on the   
list.'  
  
"Not Sloan," Ed's heart sank as he thought of how she would survive   
this brutality. He turned his thoughts back to Darien, "But you're   
one of them now."  
  
`Yeah well this formula of theirs didn't factor in a bio-synthetic   
gland or the counteragent residue, so it has not transformed me to   
their dominant state of mind.'  
  
"So why did you…"  
  
`…act like I was one of them in the hospital? Because I needed to   
know what was going on. After that oh so pleasant examination you   
gave me, your "Fat Man" and I had a little discussion.'  
  
"My `fat man'?" You mean Walter? He put you up to this?"  
  
`Yes.'  
  
"But what about Sloan?"  
  
`What about her? I needed to escape the isolation room. Oh, and by   
the way, for God's sake, tell her how you feel.'  
  
"Great, we're captured by Dominants and I'm getting a telepathic   
lecture from Dr. Phil."  
  
`Ed…listen..I have an idea….wait…they're coming.'  
  
Lewis walked into the lab with Dr. Rollins, "Well Dr. Tate, nice try,   
but you will not escape us that easily. We have little time, the   
drug will take affect very soon."  
  
"What was it, the dominant serum?"  
  
"No, as we said before, we need you to study our first successful   
test subject. It is a form of Methylphenidate that we manipulated in   
order to achieve perfect cooperation. Dr. Copeland created it   
especially for you in Alaska, but you escaped before he could inject   
you. It slowly deteriorates the will of the victim causing   
dysfunction in the frontal lobes which impairs initiative and   
autonomy, reason, empathy and social awareness, insight and judgment   
which will lead to emotional blunting and robotic like activity."  
  
Ed shifted uneasily in his chair and said under his breath, "Sounds   
like the dominant serum to me."   
  
Lewis leaned over him and whispered, "You will eventually do whatever   
I say without hesitation."  
  
Lewis leaned back and walked around Ed, "Of course this will be a   
painful transformation, but I'm sure you will be able to handle it."   
  
Ed knew very well what the drug's capabilities were since he studied   
pharmacology. But he would have no way of knowing what other drugs   
were incorporated into their formula.   
  
Lewis walked over to a table and picked up a blue vial, "As you know,   
there is no antidote Methylphenidate, but we managed to create one   
for this formula. We will give it to you after you're finished with   
Agent Fawkes."  
  
"Yeah right, you wouldn't give me the antidote. You need me here."  
  
"Yes, this is true. You have no regard for your own life, but your   
weakness lies elsewhere. The antidote is not for you, it is for Dr.   
Parker."  
  
"Wait, Dr. Parker?"  
  
"Yes, she ingested the same drug," Lewis looked down at his   
watch, "..about an hour ago."  
  
*****  
  
Darien was upset that he didn't have the chance to inform Ed of   
Sloan's predicament. He just "read" the information from a   
dominant. He felt Ed's feeling of helplessness.   
  
"I'm sorry, man." Darien shook his head, "Come on, Hobbes, you and   
Tom should be tracking me by now. I need to sense Tom and fast."  
  
"I got to focus…focus…come on, think of what Kevin taught you. Okay…  
he we go, he we go…."  
  
Darien concentrated and tried to focus on Tom, "Okay….girls in blue   
bikinis…whoa…definitely not Tom…...focus…come on." Darien couldn't   
sense Tom at all. "Aw crap. I can only do the `Ms. Cleo' thing at   
close range. They are too far away."  
  
*********  
  
"I'll do it," Ed announced reluctantly.  
  
"I thought you would," Lewis signaled to Lynch, "Bring Agent Fawkes.   
We're ready to start." Lynch grinned, motioned to two other   
dominants, and headed towards Darien's room.  
  
Dr. Rollins began to untie Ed, avoiding the bandaged wrist.  
  
Ed stood up and walked over to the lab table. It reminded him of the   
high-tech lab in Alaska where Copeland worked on the Spanish Flu. Ed   
glared at Lewis He suddenly felt drowsy, like he had one too many   
beers, `The drug, it's beginning to take affect.'  
  
"Okay, I'm going to help. Give Sloan the antidote."  
  
"Not so fast, Dr. Tate. She has plenty of time, her drug was diluted   
to allow for time. You, on the other hand, only have a few hours   
before you descent into mental anguish. I was familiar with Dr.   
Copeland's work, so I know exactly what procedures you need to   
perform. You should be finished with a few moments to spare for Dr.   
Parker."  
  
******  
  
Darien knew Lynch was coming to get him. Time was running out of   
time fast. He began to concentrate again, "Tom, where are you."   
Darien closed his eyes, focused, and sent out his thoughts, `Tom?   
Can you hear me?'  
  
Darien did not sense him, "Aw crap."  
  
****  
  
Hobbes was talking to Tom about the situation as they were tracking   
Darien, "Don't you think your `Fat Man' is as big a jerk as my `Fat   
Man' with sacrificing my partner and all."  
  
Tom answered, "Yes."  
  
"You do? I was just joking there."  
  
Tom clarified, "I do not believe Attwood would have sacrificed your   
partner blindly. I believe he was doing what was best for the human   
race."  
  
"Well that's all well and good, but it would have been nice if the   
man would have included us on his little scheme before putting my   
partner in danger."  
  
Tom looked over to Hobbes, "I believe you partner is not in danger.   
It's the dominants that are in danger; from Agent Fawkes."  
  
Hobbes turned in disbelief.  
  
"Your partner is evolving. His strength surpasses any Dominant I   
know. Attwood also believes Agent Fawkes will not take on the kill   
mindset or predator-like psyche, but these traits are in him, just   
suppressed. It appears that when Fawkes is threatened, his Dominant   
instincts take over. Apparently the drug that was routinely used on   
Agent Fawkes…"  
  
"Counteragent…"  
  
"…yes…and the gland had an effect on the serum. To what extent, we   
don't know, until we are able to fully examine him."  
  
"Examination should be Fawkes' middle name."  
  
Tom continued to monitor the tracker. They were still some distance   
from the signal, "I'll contact Agent Monroe and Detective Petersen,   
we need to hurry."   
  
*****  
  
Darien was brought to the lab accompanied by the two guards. He   
could feel Ed's discomfort, `Methy something. Come on Ed, slow   
down.' Darien felt Ed's racing thoughts as Ed was preparing for the   
tests.  
  
"Put him in the chair," Dr. Rollins directed the dominants.  
  
The two guards placed Darien in the chair. As he was being strapped   
in, Darien couldn't help but feel like he was in the Keep, "Another   
demented dentist chair. At least Arnie had a proper lab table."   
  
Darien decided to focus on Tom while Ed was in his "techno" mode.   
Still, Darien could not sense Tom, `What's taking so long?'  
  
Lewis stepped up to Ed, "I'll be back to check on your progress. In   
the meantime, Dr. Rollins and Lynch will keep you company."   
  
He turned to Darien, "This won't take too long, and I'm sure the good   
doctor will be very gentle," he smiled and walked out of the lab.  
  
Ed worked quickly and quietly. He knew he and Darien would get of of   
this, but will it be in time to save Sloan. He performed as many   
non-invasive tests as possible, avoiding the gland. Suddenly, Ed   
felt a sharp pain in his temple.  
  
Darien winced, "Ouch!" Ed looked at Darien and   
remarked, "Fascinating."  
  
Ed worked long into the night. Most of the work was lab-oriented.   
Ed was prolonging the physical examination as long as possible hoping   
that they would be recovered. Unfortunately, the drug was taking   
affect quickly. Ed began experiencing rapid heart rate, slight   
dizziness, and nausea. His headaches were also becoming constant.   
  
Due to Darien's evolving dominant empathic abilities, he was also   
feeling Ed's symptoms. He tried to keep Ed focused and   
encouraged, `Hey bro, you gotta hang in there.'  
  
Ed's face had a painful expression on it as he tried to remain focus   
on the test results. "I…can't…" Ed said as leaned on the counter for   
support.  
  
`Yes, you can. Just try to focus, Tom and Hobbes should be close   
enough soon.' Darien said to Ed in his mind.  
  
Ed looked at Darien and swallowed hard but his mouth was   
dry, "Another symptom…I don't know how much longer I can last."   
Ed straightened himself up and glanced over the lab results the best   
he could with blurred vision, "Okay, let's check the CBC parameters.   
RBC count is higher than the 4.9-5.9 million/mm3 for men. The WBC is   
increased, not surprised there since Dominants have a higher immune   
system than sapiens so it makes sense that the white cell   
differential is higher than it would be in sapiens. Did you know that   
these guys hardly get sick, I mean, one time in Alaska with the   
Spanish Flu, but that was an isolated case. Well, at least that I   
know of anyway. The polymorphonuclear cells or PMNs is on the high   
level at 90%, the normal is 55-80%. 25-33% is the normal number of   
lymphocytes and he's at 40%. 3-7% is normal for monocytes and I see   
12%. Normal hemoglobin level is 14.0-18.0 g/dl for men and as usual   
Agent Fawkes is above that. The normal Hematocrit values for men are   
40- 54% and this is nearly off the charts, I guess that Dominants   
won't be anemic. Agent Fawkes' MCV levels are 80-96, which is good   
cause this means that he doesn't have a Vitamin B12 and Folic Acid   
deficiencies. You've been keeping yourself in shape, that's good   
because most men don't. The women do, isn't that funny. Normal   
platelet values are 150,000-350,000 and Agent Fawkes is at the high   
end, so this means that Dominants have a higher blood clotting   
capacity than sapiens. Which is good, I mean, at least you won't   
bleed to death. Like I almost did."  
  
`Ed….' Darien tried to get his attention. `This is worse than when   
Claire was in phase one of the Beta C drug.'  
  
"Let's take a look at the cholesterol levels. Wouldn't it be funny if   
Dominants suffer from high cholesterol? But what are the chances of   
that happening, I mean everything that I know of so far show that   
they are healthier than sapiens. So, why bother to kill us off, I   
mean why not just wait and let us die off…" Ed continued.  
  
`Ed…Ed…SHUT UP TATE!!!'  
  
Ed dropped the papers and grabbed his head in pain, "Aughhhh!" He   
slowly sank to the floor to his knees. Dr. Rollins and Lynch came   
over to check on him. Tears streamed down Ed's cheeks and he   
mumbled, "I…have…to rest…can't go…on…" Ed collapsed in Dr. Rollins'   
arms and went into the sanctuary of unconsciousness.   
  
Dr. Rollins and Lynch picked up Ed and placed him on the bed. The   
doctor checked Ed, "I'll revive him in a short while. I'll tell Lewis   
that he'll be continuing soon."  
  
Darien felt bad that he shouted so loud in Ed's mind, `Ah crap, I'm   
sorry, Ed. But you where getting on my nerves. I mean, you over   
focused there pal and I thought you were going to blow a gasket or   
something.'   
  
Darien tried to sense how Ed was doing and quickly realized Ed was   
running out of time, `Hobbes, Tom, where are you guys? Ed is almost   
down for the count and I can't get him out of here on my own.' Darien   
sighed, `I can't wait any longer, I've got to try and get him out of   
here.'  
  
*******  
  
Ed was revived by Dr. Rollins and promptly hauled off the bed by the   
guards. "You will get back to work and finish the examination," Dr.   
Rollins sat Ed down on the chair.  
  
Ed looked at the man with disdain in his eyes. "I need some water…"   
  
The room spinned and Ed nearly fell off the chair. His vision went   
white as dizziness washed over him like a wave crashing onto the   
shore. He fell towards the counter knocking beakers and test vials   
onto the floor. His head slammed on the table when a seizure caught   
him off guard.  
  
Dr. Rollins looked at Lynch, "This drug is taking effect faster then   
we anticipated. I don't think he has much time before he becomes more   
withdrawn and enters into the robotic state. We should wait until   
then, he'll be more compliant in that stage. In the meantime, I can   
go ahead with the examination."  
  
"No," Ed said in a lethargic voice. "I can do this…" He struggled to   
his feet and forced himself towards Darien.  
  
Dr. Rollins stopped him, "Let me check your head first." He put some   
gloves on and examined the nice gash on the side of Ed's   
head, "You've got a pretty deep laceration on the left side of your   
forehead just below the hairline. You're going to need stitches."  
  
"Just put a band aid on it and let me get on with this exam." Ed's   
tone was harsh. `Whoa…you're getting a bit irritable,' Ed thought to   
himself as a couple of butterfly bandaids were applied. He approached   
Darien with scalpel in hand. Ed looked down at the restrained man and   
the scalpel gleamed from the overhead light.   
  
`Ed, what are you doing?' Darien asked Ed mentally.  
  
****  
  
"Got him!" Tom yelled out to Hobbes and called off the numbers for   
the address. Hobbes turned the van around and headed towards Darien's   
location.  
  
*****  
  
Ed stared at the gleaming scalpel unaware that Darien was trying to   
get his attention. He was losing the battle to the drug in his   
system, "I can't…"  
  
Darien quicksilvered the restraints and broke free. The first thing   
he did was grab Ed by his throat. Ed dropped the scalpel and it   
clanged on the floor. Darien swung his feet around and lifted Ed off   
the floor, "What were you going to do with that, Dr. Tate?"  
  
Ed grunted, "Cut you free."  
  
Darien smiled at Ed and threw him at the two guards that were   
approaching. Dr. Rollins ran out of the room. Lynch glared at   
Darien, "Now I get to kill you."  
  
"Come on, clone boy, give me your best shot," Darien made a gesture   
for Lynch to come closer.   
  
Lynch lunged at Darien and the two men fell to the floor. Ed   
staggered to his feet and awkwardly looked at Darien and Lynch   
rolling on the floor. He tried to brace himself on the table; jumbled   
thoughts were going through his mind. It was as if his mind was on   
overload, he knew and understood things, but couldn't put his   
thoughts in any coherent order. He saw a door and stumbled towards it.  
  
Darien kicked Lynch off of him. The two guards were back on their   
feet and moved towards Darien, he waved to them and quicksilvered.   
With the strength of a Dominant he snapped the necks of the two   
guards. Lynch watched with fascination as the heads seemed to snap in   
one direction and the men fall, first one then the other.  
  
"Okay, now where were we…oh yeah, I was about to do this," Darien   
reappeared and promptly punched Lynch in the face, "I thought it   
would be more fair this way."  
  
Darien grabbed Lynch by his shirt and threw him on to the table with   
all the lab equipment, "Testing is over for the day."   
  
Darien brought down the scalpel he had picked up off the floor into   
Lynch's chest. He turned towards the closet door and smiled   
maliciously, "I'll be back for you later, Tate. Right now, I have   
bigger fish to fry," Darien quicksilvered and walked out of the lab.  
  
Hobbes phoned Alex, but they were to far away, he and Tom would have   
to go in alone. Once inside the building, they heard the sound of   
glass breaking. "Sounds like Fawkes to me," Hobbes noted.   
  
Tom and Hobbes peeked around the corner and saw the door open, but no   
one came out. Tom looked at Hobbes, "I sense a Dominant and I'm sure   
he senses us."  
  
"You better go after him and wear these; you'll be able to see him   
better." Hobbes handed Tom a pair of thermal goggles. "I'll find   
Tate."  
  
Tom put the goggles on and tried to find Darien. With his gun still   
drawn Hobbes entered the lab and saw the mess, two dead dominants and   
Lynch with a scalpel sticking in his chest.   
  
Hobbes let out a sigh, "Fawkes…I don't know which is worse. QSM   
Fawkes or Dominant Fawkes?"   
  
Hobbes heard a sound coming from behind a door. He slowly walked   
towards and opened it up. "Oh no…what did they do to you?"   
  
The sight of Ed huddled in the corner with his knees held tight   
against his chest made Hobbes stomach knot up. Hobbes approached Ed   
and noticed that a part of Ed's pants had turned red. There was also   
a nasty cut on his forehead that started to bleed again. Hobbes moved   
Ed's hand and bandaged wrist, he winced at how cold and clammy Ed   
felt. "Aw crap, doc, what did you do?"  
  
  
***  
  
Darien bust down the door Lewis' office. Lewis looked up, he hadn't   
sensed anyone at the door. Darien's disembodied voice broke the   
silence, "Oh Lewie…I'm home," Darien sang out. "Oh, but I guess you   
want to see me don't you?"  
  
Lewis watched as Darien appeared in an eruption of silver rain. "I   
see that you are not going to follow the rules."  
  
Darien laughed, "Oh that's funny. You see, I've never really been one   
to follow the rules so why would I start now?" Darien ran his hand   
over the plush chair and a malicious smile formed on his   
face, "Besides, I have this thing about working for someone who wants   
to kill me."  
  
Lewis straightened up his posture and thought to himself, `He can   
read minds, he knows.'  
  
"Yeah, I know about your little plan to have Lynch do me in. But alas   
poor Lynch is under the knife. Your two guards are dead and Rollins   
ran away. You've managed to turn Tate into a pile of nothing, which I   
will take of as soon as I take care of you." Darien attacked Lewis.  
  
  
Hobbes wrapped Ed's wrist tightly in gauze and helped him to his   
feet. Ed didn't have the strength to hold himself up and he collapsed   
to the floor. "I'm not going to carry you to the van," Hobbes spotted   
the gurney in the middle of the room. He picked up Ed and placed him   
on it, covering him with blankets to keep him from going into shock.   
Hobbes noticed the broken restraints, "Guess I know who was sleeping   
in this bed and it wasn't Goldilocks."  
  
  
Darien pulled Lewis off the floor and held him tight by the front of   
his shirt, "There's a little something you need to know about `human   
nature', Lewis." Darien's voice had coldness in it, like he had no   
emotion at all, "When they don't feel threatened, they tend to…mind   
their own business, but…when their backs are up against the wall…they   
will join together and fight."  
  
Darien dropped Lewis to the ground, "Have you ever seen a small bird   
attack a much larger bird, Lewis?" Lewis shook his head in   
acknowledgement.  
  
Darien walked around Lewis as he lay on the floor, "Good, then you'll   
understand what I'm about to say. You see, the smaller bird was   
protecting its nest. The larger bird got to close. That's human   
nature, Lewis, something that you don't understand. Did you know that   
the most dangerous animal in the world is a mother protecting its   
young?"   
  
Darien bent over Lewis, "You're getting to close to the nest, Lewis.   
If the sapiens feel that their backs are up against the wall, they   
will attack like the mamma bird. They'll win and there is nothing you   
can do about it. Yeah, you may kill thousands, but they will live on   
and the dominants will either die out or learn to coexist. Why, you   
ask? It's human nature to survive in the face of adversity. I know   
this, because well, until you came along, I was a sapien."  
  
Darien quicksilvered his eyes. Lewis was staring into the black   
sockets where eyes should be, "Freaks you out doesn't it? I can not   
only sense you, I can see you or any Dominant in a crowd before I can   
be `felt'." Darien could sense the mood swing in Lewis, "That scares   
you doesn't it? Well, it should." Darien held up his hands like he   
was holding a rifle, "Yeah, far enough away were I won't be detected   
by a Dominant's radar and *BLAM*, no more Dominant." Darien turned   
and continued out the door, "Don't come looking for me, Lewis, cause   
you won't see me, but I'll see you."  
  
Tom rushed in the room and took off the thermal goggles, "Darien?" He   
gazed at Lewis lying on the floor, "What did you do?"  
  
"What does it look like, Tom? I was only doing what comes natural,   
man, you are uptight aren't you?" Darien sauntered closer to   
Tom, "Isn't that what Dominants are taught, survival of the fittest?"  
  
"What does it look like, Tom? I was only doing what comes natural,   
man, you are uptight aren't you?" Darien sauntered closer to   
Tom, "Isn't that what Dominants are taught, survival of the fittest?"  
  
Tom nodded in agreement, "Yes."  
  
"Well," Darien smiled, "I am the fittest. And as the song goes, "I   
Will Survive."  
  
Darien leaped on Tom, going straight for his throat.  
  
TBC....  
  
******  
  
A/N: Oh...ah..did we mention that you may need a rope again? *tres   
evil grins* Whoa! *The three amigas duck hurling popcorn.*


	14. Learning Curve

Yep...you guessed it, this is the end ;)  
  
  
A New Breed   
Authors:   
Evil#1: Allianora2 aka Da Chocolate/InvisoBorg  
Evil#2: Sarah aka Da Peanut Butter/I_Woman  
Evil#3: Lori aka Miami_Momma/LithiumBorg  
  
See disclaimers on Part 1  
  
Thank you for reading this demented...oops...I mean "Dominant"   
fanfic. As always, grab your favorite lab monkey and your oatmeal   
cookies and enjoy. :)  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
Darien and Tom had circled each other thus putting Darien's back to   
the door. All his energy was on Tom and as he leaped in the air to   
grab Tom's throat he never noticed Hobbes coming up behind him until   
it was too late. Hobbes brought the tranquillizer gun up and fired   
the dart right into Darien's left shoulder.   
  
Darien's momentum carried him forward and Tom was able to catch   
Darien. Tom gently laid him on the ground. He gazed up at   
Hobbes, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Hobbes held up the weapon, "Tranquillizer gun, never   
leave the agency without one." Hobbes knelt down next to   
Darien, "Sorry, partner, but you looked like you were out of   
control."  
  
"He was acting on Dominant instincts, just as I thought. He must   
have felt threatened at one point. Did you find Ed?" Tom stood up   
and looked around the room. During the skirmish, Lewis had bolted   
out of the room as quickly as the last time Tom met up with him. He   
looked down at Darien and wondered if he could control his instincts   
could Darien be taught to do the same if Ed can't bring him back.  
  
"Yeah, I found him, but he's in bad shape. It looks like he tried to   
kill himself," Hobbes said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Lewis must have done something to him, where is he?"  
  
"Down the hall and to the left, you can't miss him. I have him on a   
gurney in the hallway," Hobbes motioned towards Darien, "Looks like   
we need another one."  
  
Tom rushed down the hall and found Ed curled up in a ball on the   
gurney, he was mumbling to himself, "Ed, can you hear me?"  
  
Ed continued to mumble. Tom looked at Ed with concern, and then said   
apologetically, "I'm sorry, Ed, but I need to find out what   
happened." He lifted up Ed half way and slapped him hard across the   
face. He then held Ed by his shirt and shook him, "ED!! Look at me!!   
What happened to you?"  
  
Ed dizzily looked at Tom, "Tom!?!" Ed was confused, when did Tom   
arrive? "Where's Sloan?" Ed looked around trying to get a clue as to   
where he was, "We're not at the lab. Where are my monkeys?"  
  
"Ed, I need you to focus...did Lewis inject you with the serum?" Tom   
shook Ed some more.  
  
"Inject?" Ed looked down at his bandaged wrist that was now turning   
red. He turned his gaze back to Tom and a frightened look came   
across his face. He remembered some of it, "Methylphenidate." Ed   
started to lose his strength, "There's an...antidote...blue   
vial...but you have...to give it...to Sloan." Ed nearly went limp in   
Tom's arms.  
  
Tom held him up and shook him, "Why...why Sloan? Ed, stay awake and   
tell me!"  
  
"She took a...diluted dose...don't know how...ingested it   
someway...must save her...first," Ed passed out.  
  
Tom looked at Ed, his skin was paler and breathing was raspy. Hobbes   
came down the hall carrying Darien over his shoulder, "Couldn't find   
another gurney." Hobbes looked at Ed, "He's getting worse."  
  
"He was injected with a chemical, the antidote is somewhere in that   
room."  
  
"Well, then lets find it. Did he say what it looked like?" Hobbes   
asked.  
  
"Blue vial."  
  
"It figures," Hobbes snorted and handed Tom the tranquilizer   
gun, "If Fawkes wakes up, hit him again." Hobbes turned and went   
into the lab. He searched around a bit and found the blue vial lying   
on the floor. He came back out and held it up to Tom, "Got it, now   
let's get the twin peeks back to the Keep."  
  
"I would suggest the military base again," Tom said looking down at   
Darien.  
  
"He escaped before, he'll do it again. Besides, Fawkes is out cold."   
Hobbes pointed down at Darien.  
  
"His metabolism works quicker as a Dominant, the drug will be out of   
his system sooner. For all we know, he could be awake now."   
  
"Okay, call Claire and tell her we're heading back to the base   
hospital. You sit in the back with Grumpy and Dopey and I'll drive.   
Oh and keep the poison apple handy for Grumpy." Hobbes remarked.  
  
Tom stared at him, not understanding why Hobbes chose to call Darien   
and Ed those names. Hobbes noticed the confused look on Tom's   
face, "What...don't tell me that you people don't watch Disney   
films.`Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'...it's a classic. You carry   
Fawkes and I'll push "Doc". Hobbes snickered, "He's got two names.   
Wish Fawkes was awake, he'd appreciate it. Dominants have no   
freakin' sense of humor."  
  
  
*****  
The Keep was quiet. Claire was studying Ed's notes on the first   
human dominant, Kelly when her phone rang. Startled, Claire knocked   
her papers on the floor as she whipped around to grab the   
phone, "Yes."  
  
"Dr. Keeply, it's Agent Daniels, we have Agent Fawkes and Dr.   
Tate......"  
  
"Oh, thank goodness.."  
  
"Dr. Keeply, where is Sloan?"  
  
"She's here. She was not feeling well, so she is lying down."  
  
"Dr. Keeply, Sloan may have been poisoned."   
  
"What? How? When?"  
  
"Ed mentioned that she may have ingested a drug containing a form of   
Methylphenidate. Ed was subjected to the same drug. We have the   
antidote with us, we'll be at the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh, good Lord. I'll check on her right now. We'll meet you there."  
  
  
******  
Claire ran over to Sloan who was laying down in Lab 2. She checked   
her heart rate and her temperature, both normal, "Sloan, wake up."  
  
"Yes, what is it. Did they find Darien and Ed?"  
  
"Yes, we are to meet them at the hospital, but I need to check you   
over first."  
  
"Me? Why? I just had a little indigestion."  
  
"Well, it may be more than that. Do you remember what you ate or   
drank over the past 24 hours?"  
  
"Why Claire, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, you may have ingested something that contained a form of   
Methylphenidate." The look on Claire's face showed concern.  
  
"What!" Sloan sat up on the bed.  
  
"Let me take a blood sample," Claire quickly took a sample while   
Sloan was taking an inventory of her diet."  
  
"Ah...let me think, ah…I had yogurt, but that container was   
completely sealed. A cup of fruit, a couple cups of coffee, a   
sandwich..."  
  
"Yes, we ate lunch together, but I'm showing no symptoms. Anything   
else?"  
  
"Well, I was brought a cup of tea by one of your assistants earlier."  
  
"One of my assistants?" Claire asked as she placed the needle in one   
of Sloan's veins.   
  
"Ah...yes…I was in Lab 2 looking over Darien's chart when a   
gentleman came by and dropped off a cup of tea..."  
  
"A gentleman? Eberts?" Claire filled to vials and removed the   
needle. She placed gauze on the injection site. Claire marked the   
two vials and set them down.  
  
"No, it wasn't Mr. Eberts. This gentleman wore a lab coat, but this   
man said you ordered it for me." Sloan folded her arm to hold the   
gauze in place.  
  
"Me? I brew my own tea, I would never order tea, coffee yes, tea   
no," Claire walked over to her desk and picked up her roster, "I   
don't have anyone scheduled to help me since Darien and Ed were   
taken."   
  
Sloan shifted uneasily, "Oh my G..."  
  
Claire grabbed Sloan, "Did you drink the tea?"  
  
"No..no....I didn't drink it."  
  
Claire breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Sloan continued, "I was just about to take a sip when your snake   
slithered by my foot. It startled me so that I dropped the cup and   
spilled it all over the floor."  
  
"Then why is your stomach upset?" Claire put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I felt a little queasy after lunch. I think it was the mayonnaise."  
  
Claire gave a small smile, "Mayonnaise, again."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing. You cleaned up the tea from the floor?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Let's check the wastebasket. I want to test it, and test you just   
to make sure. I also want to inform The Official. We need tighter   
security."  
  
  
****  
Hobbes drove as fast as he could to the hospital while Tom sat in   
the back with Ed and Darien. Tom had just gotten off the phone with   
Claire when Darien started to wake up. Tom kept a watchful eye on   
Darien as he stirred.  
  
"Where am I?" Darien said in a groggy voice.  
  
"You're in Agent Hobbes' van. We're taking you and Ed to the   
hospital. Do you remember anything?" Tom asked.  
  
Darien tried to move his hands but they were cuffed behind his   
back, "Aw crap...what did I do?"  
  
"You acted on Dominant predator instincts. You killed three   
dominants including Lynch and went after Lewis." Tom said as he   
watched for a response from Darien.  
  
Darien stared at Tom, "How's Ed?" He paused remembering that he was   
going to go after Ed, "You've got to help me, I was going to go back   
and kill Tate after I was done with Lewis."  
  
"Ed isn't doing well. We have the antidote for Sloan. Can Dr. Keeply   
duplicate it in time to save Ed?" Tom questioned hoping that she was   
just as smart as Ed.   
  
"She's smart, I've seen her come up with some pretty amazing stuff.   
What's happening to me, Tom?" Darien tried to sit up, but his head   
hurt from the drug.  
  
"I believe that the counteragent residue in your system acted with   
the Dominant drug someway. It suppressed the more violent tendencies   
of our species..."  
  
"Our?" Darien interrupted Tom. He leaned his head back and stared up   
at the van ceiling, "I can't believe this. Why did I go all nutso   
back there?"  
  
"You felt threaten somehow, it's normal for any species to attack   
when threatened. You have abilities like no other Dominant." Tom   
paused then continued, "I was once a Chameleon trained to blend in   
with sapiens and assassinate my targets. I broke that mental   
conditioning. All the things that I was taught I learned were lies."   
Tom was genuinely interested in Darien. He was just as curious as   
any scientist would be.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Darien asked. Trying to control   
the urge to read Tom's mind was hard.  
  
"I can help you, Darien. I can help you control your Dominant   
instincts until Ed can perfect the serum." Tom said.  
  
Darien looked at Ed who was curled up in a ball and soft moans were   
coming from him, "He's lost the battle with the drug." Darien looked   
down, "I should have gotten him out sooner and given him the   
antidote. But he told me he wanted it for Sloan, he sacrificed   
himself for her, guess he figured that Sloan and Claire could come   
up with another antidote for him."  
  
"What does this drug do?" Hobbes asked from the front seat.  
  
"Something about making him more compliant or some weird thing like   
that. Some doctor in Alaska developed it just for Tate and was   
supposed to use it on him but he escaped...does that ring a bell   
with you?" Darien asked Tom.  
  
"Yes, it does. Ed was kidnapped by Dr. Copeland, a dominant; he took   
Ed to Alaska to help him come up with an antidote for the Spanish   
Influenza that he was going to release on the human population. Ed   
escaped, but came down with the flu instead and almost died."  
  
"That dude has as much bad luck as I do. We are brothers more than   
he knows." Darien looked in Hobbes direction, "Hey, Hobbes, we there   
yet?"  
  
"Tom, you can take the cuffs off, its Fawkes."   
  
  
****  
Hobbes reached the military hospital after Claire and the others had   
arrived. Tom opened up the back doors to the van and Darien came out   
carrying Ed. They pushed their way through the double doors and   
walked quickly down the corridor.  
  
Tom and Hobbes pushed open the double doors to the lab and held them   
open for Darien to rush through. Sloan and Claire turned their gaze   
towards the doors when they suddenly burst open. Sloan gasped when   
she saw Ed, "Oh my God, Ed!"  
  
Claire, Sloan and Walter ran up to Darien. Ed's scrub shirt had   
dried and fresh blood on it. Dried blood was streaked down the side   
of his face where Hobbes had tried to clean him up. The bandage on   
his left wrist was red in color as the self inflicted wound opened   
up again during the struggle at Lewis' lab. Ed was limp in Darien's   
arms, one arm hanging down and swaying back and forth as Darien   
walk. His head leaning back in an awkward position.   
  
Sloan grabbed Ed's head and held it up. She was shocked at how cold   
he felt, "Ed, please don't die, you can fight this, I know you can."   
Sloan whispered in his ear.  
  
Claire hurriedly had Darien put Ed down on the gurney. The Official   
glared at Hobbes, "Why isn't Darien restrained?"  
  
"Don't worry boss, I won't bite, unless of course I'm threatened."   
Darien looked down, he recognized the tone in his own voice, he   
looked at Hobbes, "You better do as he says, I don't want to hurt   
anymore people."  
  
Hobbes escorted Darien back to the isolation room, "I'm sorry,   
partner."  
  
"Wait, Darien, what happened to Ed?" Claire was examining Ed's wrist.  
  
"He tried to kill himself," Darien said.  
  
"What?" Sloan looked up in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, he thought that Lewis had injected him with the Dominant   
serum. Ed decided that he would rather die than help Lewis.   
Whoa...wait...what about you? Lewis said that you ingested the same   
stuff he put in Tate."  
  
"No, I didn't. I'm fine, I dropped the cup of tea with the drug in   
it. Claire did a blood test and it's negative," Sloan looked down at   
Ed.  
  
"Well, we have the antidote; let's give it to Tate now." Darien said.  
  
"I can't, not until I get the bleeding to stop. The drug is not life   
threatening, the bleeding is." Claire worked fast on the open wounds.  
  
Darien went into the isolation room and sat down on the familiar   
bed. Hobbes stayed with him. "Hobbes, I..."  
  
"You'll be normal again," Hobbes said reassuringly.   
  
Darien chuckled, "Normal...Hobbes, I don't even know what normal is   
anymore. I can't explain to you how this all feels."  
  
"I understand, my friend. That's how I felt when I was smart."   
Hobbes smiled at Darien, "Now I guess you're the Superman."  
  
"No, Hobbes, I'm the Invisible Dominant Man." Darien got up and   
watched Claire and Sloan work on Ed. "It's going to be awhile you   
know before Tate can come up with a serum. Looks like I'm going to   
be this way for a long time," Darien tuned to Hobbes, "Can you   
handle that?"  
  
"Yeah, I've dealt with you QSM, this is kind of like the same thing,   
except with out the red eyes. Bobby Hobbes can handle it."  
  
"Hobbes, there's no counteragent for this. Tom said that he'll help   
me control it. But..."  
  
"Hey, there are a lot of people out there to help you and one in   
here. You'll do it, you're stubborn enough." Hobbes said hitting   
Darien on his shoulder. Darien smiled back.  
  
Tom and Walter talked about what happened with Darien. "Do you think   
you can help him, Tom?"  
  
"I'll have too. Agent Fawkes will stay locked up for so long and   
then the instincts for survival will take over." Tom looked over at   
Darien and saw him talking with Hobbes.  
  
"He could prove to be a valuable member of this team. He's a new   
kind of Dominant, the only one actually with his special talents."   
Walter looked in Darien's direction, "See what you can do to help."  
  
Sloan walked over towards Tom and Walter, "Well, Claire got Ed   
stabilized and she's going to give him the antidote. All we can do   
is hope for the best."  
  
"How do we know that that's the right antidote?" Walter asked.  
  
"We don't, but Claire is going to run a few tests on it first. She   
feels that the drug is not life threatening. It wasn't meant to kill   
Ed. It's more like a brainwashing drug then anything else."  
  
"Will Ed be back to normal once the drug is flushed from his   
system?" Walter was concerned for Ed's mental health. He needed Ed   
on his team.  
  
"We won't know that until later," Sloan looked back at Ed. "We can't   
lose him, not at this time," Sloan hugged Tom as tears fell down her   
cheek.  
  
Darien watched and heard the whole exchange. He concentrated on Ed's   
mind, "Come on bro, you can do this."  
  
  
  
***  
Claire finished her tests. She stuck the needle into the vial and   
pulled back on the plunger. Claire tapped on the syringe to get the   
air bubbles out. She swabbed off the injection tube on the IV line   
and injected the contents of the syringe into the line. Claire   
looked up at everyone staring at her, "Now all we can do is wait."   
She looked down at Ed and rubbed his arm. Claire thought to   
herself, 'Come on Ed, pull through...for me.'  
  
Darien's eyes went wide, 'Whoa...I've got to learn to stop   
eavesdropping.'  
  
  
  
Ed didn't wake up for a couple of days. He had been weak from the   
blood loss and the pain he'd gone through. At first his eyelids   
would flutter open and Sloan would get excited, but then Ed's eyes   
would only shut again. Claire figured that he was trying to wake up   
but it was taking strength that he didn't have yet. Finally, he   
opened his eyes and they stayed open for longer than a few seconds.   
He smiled when he saw Sloan, he tried to say her name but only a   
raspy sound came out of his mouth. Sloan had leaned down and told   
him not to try and talk. Ed promptly went back to sleep.  
  
During this time, Darien was let out of his cage and Tom began to   
work with him under the watchful eye of the Official and Walter.   
Hobbes was asked to stick around with a dart gun, just in case. Tom   
would have to get Darien into a threatened state in order to work   
with him. At times it proved dangerous and the two dominants would   
have some serious knock down drag outfights. Hobbes used his dart   
gun when things would get a little out of hand, but only when Tom   
gave him the signal or when Darien used the gland.   
  
  
  
After a week had passed, Ed was able to get up unassisted, but he   
was still weak. Walter decided that it was time to go back to LA   
where Ed can recuperate at his own place. Claire agreed that it   
would be best for Ed to be in his own bed and in familiar   
surroundings. Walter also wanted Darien to go with them to continue   
working with Tom. He liked the progress that Tom was making and was   
privately considering not giving Darien the serum if Ed was   
successful in perfecting it. He hoped that Darien would come to   
terms with what he was and would chose to remain a dominant. Walter   
knew that Darien would be a powerful ally in what he knew would be   
an upcoming battle with the Dominants. Darien may even be used for   
the push for co-existence. There were many possible ways to use   
Darien and Walter was making a list of them all. There were two   
things he had to worry about, Darien reading his mind and the limo   
lady. She had been behind Tom's abduction and it took all of his   
connections in Washington to get Tom released and the lab given back   
to his control. There would be nothing he could do if she abducted   
Darien. Tom's release was a one time deal and she had agreed to   
leave Tom alone, but that deal didn't include another dominant.  
  
  
The Official was not happy about his most valuable agent been taken   
away, but Walter reassured him that the agency would be compensated   
and if needed, Darien could always return to San Diego. Hobbes was   
sent along to keep an eye on things and report Darien's progress to   
the Official.   
  
Sloan opened up the back of Ed's van for him to get so he could make   
the trip back to LA lying down. Claire was there to help him in and   
closed the door; she then sat in the passenger seat while Sloan sat   
in the driver seat. Claire was going to LA to help them with the   
serum while Ed was recuperating. Ed quickly went to sleep before   
the two hour drive back to LA even began.  
  
Darien, Tom, and Hobbes loaded into Golda. Tom felt better if he   
stayed near Darien for the trip. Walter and Ray hopped in the   
rental car.  
  
Darien poked Bobby and nodded towards Ed's van, "Now that's a sweet   
van."  
  
Bobby looked at the powder blue van, "What, are you blind my friend,   
that's a girly van."  
  
"What, and 'Golda' isn't?"  
  
"Well, the name may be girly, but my she kicks ass."  
  
"Yeah right. This girly van broke down in the middle of a chase,   
remember?"  
  
"But that's only because the Fat Man was too cheap to have her   
fixed."  
  
"Whatever?"  
  
"Watch, as soon as we hit the highway..."  
  
"...we'll break down."  
  
Tom just looked at the men, 'Very strange.'  
  
Darien replied to Tom's thoughts, "You think this is strange, wait   
until he forgets to take his Lithium."  
  
"Hey, no need to get personal there." Hobbes retorted.  
  
"I'm just saying..."  
  
The two men continued on their playful rant. Tom looked out the   
window wishing he were in the car with Walter and Ray, 'This is   
going to be a long trip'.  
  
  
***  
  
Stark sat behind his desk doing some paper work when someone knocked   
on his door, "Come in."  
  
Connor walked in with files in hand. Stark leaned forward and folded   
his hands, "Tell me."  
  
"Here is the information you asked for regarding a Dr. Edward Tate."   
Connor handed Stark the file on Ed.  
  
"Go on," Stark said.  
  
"He's a medical researcher for the Department of Bioanthropology   
Genetics Lab at Whitney University in Los Angeles. Here are his   
achievements and his work dealing with the Dominants."  
  
Stark opened the file and saw his picture, "I can see why Fawkes was   
mistaken for Dr. Tate. Find him and bring him to me, he might just   
serve my purposes. Oh and have a cryopod handy for our guest. He   
might be staying for awhile."  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
…or is it????  
  
*The three evil writers throw their heads back and   
laugh* "Muwahahahahahahaha!!!"   
  
The three evil writers are then chased down by an angry mob of   
readers demanding a sequel.  
  



End file.
